Burial
by kitsu34
Summary: Sanzo a un comportement étrange qui va causer bien des ennuis et soulever bien des questions chez ses compagnons, et surtout chez Gojyo.
1. Lassitude

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo (eh oui, il faut de tout pour faire un monde !)

Disclaimer : rien à moi !

Note : Je me jette à l'eau et je tente une fic un peu plus longue que d'habitude sur Saiyuki. Après tout, il faut tenter pour voir ce que cela donne… Saiyuki est vraiment le manga sur lequel j'écris avec le plus de craintes… Soyez indulgents, je vous en supplie !

Burial

Chapitre 1 – Lassitude

A bord de la jeep roulant vers l'ouest, régnait un calme étrange et fatigué. A l'arrière du véhicule, Gokû et Gojyo s'étaient endormis depuis un certain temps déjà. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, ils roulaient à présent depuis l'aube et les ors et pourpres du ciel indiquaient le coucher du soleil, qui s'écrasait majestueusement sur la ligne d'horizon à travers le pare-brise.

Hakkai poussa un soupir discret et se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin. Sanzo ne dormait pas. Il fixait l'astre mourant devant lui et la lumière orangée jouait avec les fils d'or fins de ses cheveux.

Le visage du bonze était marqué par la fatigue, ses traits creusés indiquaient de toute évidence qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas s'assoupir lui aussi.

Il tenait bon, comme d'habitude, mais dans la riche lumière du couchant, la lassitude s'incrustait dans chacune de ses lignes, dans le pli de la bouche, le froncement des sourcils, l'arête du nez délicat.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils suivaient le rythme infernal que leur imposait Sanzo. Plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient que quelques heures pour dormir dans le véhicule, avant de repartir dès que les premiers rayons du soleil teintaient d'or le ciel matinal.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Chacun d'eux. Et Sanzo le premier, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. S'ils voulaient pourvoir poursuivre leur périple ou même simplement être capable de se défendre contre les yohkais toujours plus nombreux qui les attaquaient, ils devaient se reposer ! Et pas seulement quelques heures.

Sans parler de Hakuryu. Le petit dragon blanc était au bout de ses forces, et la vitesse de la jeep depuis le matin avait considérablement décru. S'ils continuaient comme ça, il allait vraiment tomber malade.

Hakkai en était là de ses réflexions quand au détour de la route, la piste qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs jours à travers montagnes et vallées encaissées s'élargit soudainement et se transforma en une route d'une largeur indiquant la proximité d'une ville.

Hakkai sourit avec satisfaction. Parfait. Voilà qui allait les obliger à faire une halte conséquente, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient quasiment plus de vivres et qu'il faudrait faire des courses.

Il coula un deuxième regard prudent vers le moine à ses côtés. A son profil dur et contrarié, il comprit que Sanzo avait fait plus ou moins le même raisonnement que lui. Et à voir sa tête, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

C'était une constante de la variable Sanzo qui échappait totalement à la compréhension d'Hakkai. Alors que tous étaient heureux d'arriver dans les villes qu'ils croisaient, Sanzo était invariablement contrarié de rejoindre le commun des mortels.

En fait, il ne semblait bien que lorsqu'il se trouvait éloigné de la foule, de préférence même éloigné d'eux, seul, perdu dans la nature. Hakkai l'avait surpris parfois, fumant tranquillement au pied d'un arbre ou assis solitaire sur un rocher.

Dans ces moments-là, seulement, il semblait baisser un peu sa garde et s'autoriser plus de douceur.

Mais Hakkai n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le moine se montrait si revêche et abrupt en présence de ses semblables. Il devait y avoir une raison, mais il n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'elle était.

Il faut dire que Sanzo ne se laissait pas approcher facilement et n'avait jamais de réels moments de faiblesse ou de lassitude. Souvent, Hakkai était admiratif devant cette force qui guidait Sanzo. Admiratif et un peu inquiet, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'une force pareille, quand ça se brise, ça fait des dégâts…

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville à la tombée de la nuit. C'était une agglomération assez conséquente, plus que la plupart des villages qu'ils avaient croisés.

Ils eurent même la bonne surprise de pouvoir obtenir quatre chambres individuelles dans un hôtel de bonne catégorie. La satisfaction d'Hakkai se renforça et rencontra celle, évidente, de Gojyo et, dans une moindre mesure, celle de Sanzo. Le moine semblait soulagé de pouvoir se retrouver seul cette nuit.

Ils se retirèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs en attendant l'heure du dîner et chacun s'occupa de se rafraîchir de ces longues journées de route et de ces nuits à la belle étoile.

Evidemment, Gokû ne put patienter bien longtemps et en sortant de la douche, Hakkai entendit un léger grattement à la porte de sa chambre. Il sourit avec indulgence. Le malheureux saru était devenu prudent lors de ses irruptions joyeuses dans les chambres de ses compagnons. « L'éducation » de Sanzo commençait à porter ses fruits…

Il ouvrit la porte et encouragea Gokû à entrer. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le tira énergiquement dehors.

« Allez Hakkai ! Viens ! Descendons ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Hakkai eut un petit rire avant de sortir et de fermer sa porte à clé.

« -D'accord Gokû, mais doucement. Je vais prévenir Sanzo et Gojyo que nous allons manger. Ils viendront peut-être avec nous. »

Le conducteur alla frapper à la porte de Gojyo. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et l'autre sur ses cheveux mouillés.

« -Ah, c'est toi, Hakkai. J'espérais que ce soit le service d'étage et que je me retrouve face à une charmante demoiselle…

-Je comprends ta tenue maintenant. Gokû et moi, nous allons manger. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Bonne idée. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons et y a rien de pire qu'un estomac qui gargouille quand on drague une jolie fille…

-Habille-toi. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir Sanzo.

-Bon courage. Sa majesté a encore l'air d'être dans un de ses bons jours, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes en ville… Il est vraiment misanthrope… et misogyne ! Tu as vu le regard qu'il a lancé à cette pauvre réceptionniste qui a eu le malheur de l'admirer ! Pfff, plus coincé, tu meurs ! Enfin, pour ce que ça me concerne, hein… »

Tandis que Gojyo refermait nonchalamment la porte sans attendre qu'elle soit complètement close pour retirer sa serviette et s'habiller, Hakkai se dirigea pensivement vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Sanzo.

Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'attitude agressive et méfiante de Sanzo avec les gens… Ca semblait d'ailleurs s'aggraver depuis un certain temps…

Il frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit. Aucun son ne provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il allait renouveler son geste quand une voix sèche l'interrompit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hakkai ?

-Nous descendons manger avec Gokû et Gojyo. Tu te joins à nous où tu préfère rester au calme? Je peux demander qu'on te monte ton plateau, si tu préfères.

-Je vous ai assez vu comme ça ! J'ai pas envie de me taper vos tronches au dîner. Fais-moi monter mon dîner. A demain, six heures ! Pas plus tard.

-Sanzo, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible de repartir demain… »

Hakkai n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un regard améthyste agressif.

« -J'ai dit demain six heures !

-Et moi, je te réponds que ce n'est pas possible. Nous n'avons plus aucun vivre et il faut que Hakuryu se repose ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères marcher… Et puis nous avons tous besoin de repos. Je pense donc qu'une journée au moins d'arrêt est nécessaire, si ce n'est deux. »

Les mâchoires du bonze se crispèrent et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne blanche. Il darda son regard violet rendu presque noir par la colère sur Hakkai, qui ne broncha pas et ne baissa pas les yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants dans un silence pesant, sous le regard médusé de Gokû et celui, étrangement pensif, de Gojyo.

Puis le visage de Sanzo s'obscurcit encore davantage, se contracta sous l'effet d'une rage intense, et la porte de la chambre claqua violemment au visage d'Hakkai.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, sourcils froncés, à plusieurs reprises. Il ne rêvait pas : le comportement de Sanzo empirait rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi à son encontre ? D'habitude, il ne s'emportait jamais aussi violemment contre lui, même s'il lui arrivait de le contrarier…

« -Eh ben ! Bienvenue au club, Hakkai. On dirait que ton traitement de faveur vient de prendre fin. Sa Majesté a décidé de rétablir une certaine équité entre ses misérables sujets et serviteurs. Je loue la sagesse de Sanzo-Sama ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on n'avait pas parlé d'aller manger ? On va pas se laisser abattre parce que notre beau blond pique une crise… encore une fois ! Allez, le premier en bas à le droit de commander ce qu'il veut aux frais de notre moine pourri préféré ! »

Gojyo s'élança en riant dans le couloir, suivi immédiatement par Gokû qui criait derrière lui que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il était parti avant de laisser les autres jouer, que lui aussi voulait commander tout ce dont il avait envie.

Hakkai lança un dernier regard soucieux vers la porte close au bout du couloir puis emboîta le pas aux deux grands gamins qu'il entendait déjà se disputer en bas.

Allons, bon. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec trois gosses à problèmes maintenant. Ca commençait à faire un peu lourd, même pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il trouve ce qui pouvait bien perturber le moine, tout de même.

Comme il descendait l'escalier, il ne vit pas la porte de Sanzo se rouvrir et celui-ci lui jeter un regard fatigué et pesant, qui semblait teinté d'une légère lueur de remords.

La porte se referma sans bruit et le silence et l'obscurité s'abattirent sur le couloir désert. On n'entendit plus qu'un léger soupir de regret et de lassitude mourir doucement sans que personne ne l'entende.

- - - - -

Bon, premier chapitre lancé, lent et court, mais il fallait installer l'atmosphère. Je reviens avec un nouveau Gojyo x Sanzo…

Ohé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est encore là, à me lire ?

Bon, ben, petite rewiew, pour encourager un auteur craintif et peu sûr de lui ?


	2. Humiliation

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Disclaimer : rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shye Yun : merci pour la rewiew et pour le fait que tu passes sur le couple ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… XD ! Tu les trouves mignons tous les deux ? Bah, alors, pourquoi pas ensemble, mmh ? Je ne sais pas si cette fic va être intéressante, je dois dire qu'en tout cas, elle me tient à cœur et que je vais prendre mon temps pour bien la faire !

Ma Shunelodie ! Ah, Ah ! N'est ce pas que j'ai bien travaillé le week-end dernier, hmm ? Et voici la suite de Burial ! Comme tu dis, Gojyo va s'en prendre plein la figure, mais avec le moine pourri, y a-t-il une autre alternative ? (C'est quoi la Godasse ? Un petit nom doux pour Gojyo ? Whahahaha ! Le pauvre. XD)

Befanini : Merci pour la rewiew! Je suis très impressionné d'avoir une rewiew de celle que je considère comme un maître concernant le couple Gojyo x Sanzo ! Je n'ai qu'une crainte, c'est de ne pas être, hélas, à la hauteur de tes attentes… Désolé pour cette réponse en français, mais mon anglais est vraiment trop mauvais !

Seveya : méchante qui ne veux pas être indulgente et gentille avec moi ! Merci pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire ! Merci de lire malgré le couple ! Je te promets de faire un effort sur un Hakkai x Gojyo… un jour ! XD

Padra : merci de la rewiew et de ton soutien ! j'essaierai d'accéder à ta demande mais dans cette fic-là, je ne sais pas encore dans quel chapitre il y aura un lemon. Je pense qu'il y en aura un… mais pas tout de suite et tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi ça prendra du temps…

ChocolatePanda : Merci pour la rewiew, et les compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes sur cette fic et que tu aimeras la façon dont elle va évoluer.

Lysanea : Merci de ta rewiew si gentille et enthousiaste ! Elle m'a fait un plaisir immense ! Alors, tu n'attends pas pour lire que ce soit fini ? XD Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement au moins une fois tous les quinze jours. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je vais essayer !

Et maintenant, c'est parti !

Burial

Chapitre 2 - Humiliation

Il poussa la porte du bar avec un soupir d'aise et de satisfaction et fut immédiatement fouetté au visage par l'air chaud et chargé de senteurs de la pièce. Fumée, bien sûr, mais aussi vapeur d'alcool, parfum des femmes et sueur des joueurs de carte. L'odeur de concentration humaine que l'on respirait dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il fit le tour de la salle du regard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans ce bar. Un coin semblait d'ailleurs réservé aux joueurs de tout poil, cartes, dés, et surtout billard. Il y avait deux tables dans une petite pièce adjacente et quelques tables de jeu.

La pièce principale du bar ressemblait à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà vu, en moins miteux. Un comptoir de bois lustré, avec des tabourets de cuirs et une rampe d'acier vieilli. Des tables et des chaises capitonnées et une collection impressionnante de bouteilles d'alcool sur une étagère.

Le reste de la décoration était sobre et de bon goût : des lambris sculptés alternaient avec des miroirs dans des cadres décorés. La lumière venait d'une multitude de lampes à pied posées çà et là dans la pièce et de trois lampes de plafond de couleur rouge.

Un bon endroit, smart et sympa. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait ce soir pour se détendre un peu de cette tension permanente qu'il vivait avec les trois autres dans la jeep.

Il s'avança d'un pas souple et silencieux et s'assit simplement au comptoir du bar, faisant un signe discret au barman.

Aussitôt celui-ci s'enquit de ce qu'il désirait et lui servit sa commande avec un regard appréciateur. Il avait demandé un saké ancien et goûteux, dont la saveur âpre et puissante lui plaisait particulièrement.

Un saké cher, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était à lui de payer…

Il s'absorba un instant dans la contemplation fascinante du liquide doré dans son verre et savoura la solitude anonyme dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il aimait bien ces moments de calme et de repli sur soi qu'il parvenait à se ménager lorsque le Sanzo-ikko s'arrêtait pour quelque temps dans une agglomération.

Mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il était essentiellement communicatif et pour avoir été trop longtemps seul et isolé, il aimait s'étourdir avec ses semblables. Se couper de lui-même.

Alors, il se retourna vers la salle, s'accoudant au rebord du bar, d'un air aisé et aguicheur, et balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant plus complaisamment sur les femmes présentes qui lui plaisaient.

Il admira tranquillement deux brunes et une blonde avant de choisir cette dernière et d'entamer avec elle un dialogue silencieux passant seulement par le regard.

La demoiselle ne semblait pas trop farouche et bientôt elle le rejoignit au bar et s'assit à ses côtés en lui demandant du feu.

Avec un sourire, il sortit son briquet et l'alluma. Elle avança son visage vers la flamme sans le quitter du regard et alluma sa clope.

Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation intéressante à demi-voix, puis décidèrent de s'isoler un peu dans la salle adjacente, où se trouvaient les tables de joueurs.

Rapidement, au milieu de tous ces gaillards qui se connaissaient et qui semblaient connaître la jeune femme, Gojyo se retrouva embarqué dans un poker acharné, la jeune femme blonde assise à côté de lui, le regardant avec des yeux luisants et explicites.

Absorbé par sa partie, seulement préoccupé d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et du jeu et de sa compagne de la soirée, il ne s'occupa pas des sous-entendus grivois qui échappaient à ses compagnons.

Ceux-ci se multiplièrent et se firent particulièrement précis, voire carrément explicites. Un peu trop, même.

Ces lourdauds oubliaient qu'il y avait une dame parmi eux et Gojyo s'apprêtait à les remettre à leur place quand il remarqua que la demoiselle en question était aussi échauffée que les mecs de la table.

Il la regarda un instant, déçu quelque part et vaguement dégoûté qu'elle se mette également de la partie et encourage ses amis à parler aussi vulgairement d'une de ses congénères.

Surtout que la malheureuse qui excitait la verve des mâles présents semblait être blonde aussi. Et vu l'état de ses voisins immédiat, elle devait avoir de sérieux atouts.

Saisi à son tour d'une curiosité malsaine, Gojyo se retourna discrètement et chercha du regard une très belle femme blonde.

Mais il eut beau faire le tour de la pièce, il n'en vit aucune. En revanche il eut la surprise plutôt mauvaise d'apercevoir une figure bien connue et toujours aussi froide et renfrognée assise au bar.

Sanzo était au comptoir et sirotait doucement un verre de saké qui semblait bien être de la même cuvée que le sien.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ! Pourquoi de tous les établissements de la ville avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse celui dans lequel il se trouvait pour venir boire et faire la gueule !

Gojyo réprima un mouvement d'agacement profond. Sa soirée était gâchée. Rien qu'à voir ce visage aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets fatigués, il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser.

Le moine regardait obstinément son verre et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, mais avec lui, il fallait toujours se méfier…

Il avait l'air fermé et tendu, mais quelque chose dans son comportement attira l'attention de Gojyo. Il le scruta plus attentivement.

Sanzo avait l'air un peu étrange, moins glacial et agressif que d'habitude. Un peu…perdu.

Gojyo secoua la tête en souriant de sa propre naïveté. Sanzo, perdu ? Pourquoi pas timide et effrayé pendant qu'on y était !

A d'autres, il ne se ferait pas avoir, lui !

Hakkai et Gokû se trituraient déjà les méninges et se coupaient en quatre pour son altesse, il ne s'y mettrait pas ! Ce gars n'était pas son problème ! Il était majeur et vacciné et bien capable de se torcher tout seul !

Il se retourna avec un haussement d'épaules, prêt à reprendre sa partie de cartes interrompue, quand il remarqua que plus un seul joueur ne s'occupait précisément du jeu. Ils regardaient tous le moine du coin de l'œil et commentaient visiblement, avec force rires gras, son anatomie.

Comprenant soudain l'objet des remarques grivoises précédentes, Gojyo jeta ses cartes sur la tables presque avec colère. Ca l'agaçait de remarquer qu'où qu'il aille, le bonze exerçait toujours cet attrait étrange et plutôt malsain sur ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Il pouvait comprendre que l'on soit fasciné par sa beauté évidente. Même lui la voyait. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette espèce d'appétit, de désir violent, qu'il suscitait chez les autres.

Comment ce personnage de glace et de pierre, avec un caractère et une attitude de merde comme la sienne pouvait fasciner et…séduire ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas et ça l'énervait. Ce foutu moine de merde obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait !

Eh bien avec lui, ça ne marcherait pas. Il pouvait décidément pas l'encadrer !

Soudain, au milieu de la partie qui reprenait, un des joueurs poussa un sifflement appréciateur et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Les mâchoires de Gojyo se crispèrent et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sanzo venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers eux. Il se prépara à l'inévitable rencontre et aux mots froids et dédaigneux, mais à sa grande surprise, le moine passa simplement à côté d'eux sans les regarder.

Il semblait absorbé par ses pensées et ne l'avait apparemment vraiment pas vu. Il alla s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle, juste à côté des tables de billard sur lesquelles son regard améthyste erra sans s'accrocher à quoique ce soit.

Et Gojyo eut de nouveau cette impression indéfinissable de fragilité. Légère, fuyante, mais réelle.

Volontairement, il tourna à nouveau son attention vers son jeu de carte. Il avait une bonne main. Il pouvait faire un gros coup.

Mais l'attention des joueurs était de nouveau centrée sur le beau blond solitaire à quelque table de là. Et il en fut de même durant les parties suivantes. Les murmures et les commentaires gestuels allaient bon train. Certains étaient même franchement indécents.

Gojyo n'avait jamais apprécié les bourrins comme eux qui ne savent pas parler d'une femme autrement que comme d'un objet de consommation bas de gamme, comme d'un paquet de bouffe à bas prix.

Certes, pour lui aussi, elles étaient consommables, et bien souvent consommées, songea-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, mais elles étaient au moins des pâtisseries de luxe. Et jamais il ne parlait d'elles en ces termes.

Ça avait quelque chose de profondément choquant d'entendre détailler quelqu'un de la sorte. Un peu comme une violence que l'on faisait à la personne.

Et aucun être humain ne méritait d'être réduit à l'état de marchandise alimentaire. Pas même Sanzo.

Mais le comble fut atteint lorsque le moine se leva machinalement après avoir regardé le billard pendant un bon moment et attrapa une queue.

Les rires gras redoublèrent et les yeux se mirent à briller à la table de Gojyo. Lui se contenta de serrer les poings et de lancer des regards méprisants aux mecs et à la fille qui l'entouraient. Cela ne sembla pas du tout les impressionner et deux d'entre eux se poussèrent du coude en faisant un geste très clair.

Sanzo plaça les boules sur la table et enleva le cache. Puis il se mit en position et Gojyo sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de l'avalanche de remarques salaces qui n'allaient pas manquer d'exploser.

Et il avait malheureusement raison. Au milieu des rires et des grossièretés de plus en plus osées, il se mit même à espérer que Sanzo s'en aille. Qu'il arrête de prêter le flanc, même inconsciemment, à ces balourds.

Mais tout à sa partie solitaire, le moine n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de jouer. Et il jouait bien d'ailleurs. Il maniait sa queue de billard avec doigté et élégance.

Penché sur le velours vert de la table, le bâton de bois noir luisant dansant avec légèreté et souplesse entre ses longs doigts blancs et fins, le visage concentré et sérieux, il avait une prestance et une classe indéniable.

Et ça rendait les commentaires désobligeants et vulgaires encore plus lamentables et difficiles à supporter.

Gojyo songeait sérieusement à se lever et à quitter la pièce et ce bar à bourrins quand il se figea, horrifié par la scène qui se préparait. Il voulut intervenir, quitte à se faire repérer par Sanzo, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Un des joueurs de la table d'à côté de la leur se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, au fond de la salle. Ce faisant, il pouvait soit passer le long du mur, soit entre les deux tables de billard, où se trouvait Sanzo.

Evidemment, il passa entre les deux tables. Au moment où il passa derrière Sanzo, Gojyo faillit fermer les yeux pour ne pas assister à l'humiliation du moine. Mais il était comme fasciné par la scène.

Presque au ralenti, il vit le mec se plaquer complaisamment contre le bonze qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop absorbé par sa partie, penché sur la table. Il eut même la très nette impression que ce salaud faisait un mouvement parfaitement clair de hanches contre le blond.

En tout cas, Sanzo laissa tomber sa queue de billard et se retourna immédiatement, le visage empourpré et les yeux brillants d'une colère brûlante.

Gojyo fut presque heureux que le moine sache particulièrement bien se défendre et qu'il soit armé. Pour une fois, il apprécierait d'entendre le son du Smith&Wesson résonner. Et il espérait que le sale type qui venait de toucher son moine pourri allait repartir en très mauvais état.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'homme qui avait eu le culot de le toucher de cette façon, Sanzo s'aperçut qu'il était le centre de mire de la pièce entière.

Il se figea, le poing crispé prêt à frapper, le corps tendu, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement.

Il contempla visiblement choqué ces visages rouges, parcourus de désirs malsains et avides. Il entendit les commentaires salaces et sexuels faits sur lui et les rires gras que les hommes de la pièce ne prenaient plus la peine d'étouffer ou de faire à voix basse.

Et une suite d'émotions perceptibles passèrent sur son visage habituellement de marbre. La colère d'abord, bien sûr, puis l'humiliation brûlante, la honte, la douleur, et une dernière, bien plus surprenante que toutes les autres, la peur.

Lorsque les yeux améthyste du bonze se fixèrent, incrédules, sur son visage, c'est cette dernière émotion qu'il lut dans le regard violet agrandi : de la peur. Et du dégoût. De la peine.

Et cela lui fit mal. Mal de voir que Sanzo l'assimilait à cette bande de pauvres nuls, pas même capables d'épargner l'élégance et la beauté.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut la réaction du moine.

Lui qui ne cédait à aucune pression, aucune menace, qui poursuivait son chemin envers et contre tout et tous, avec une force suscitant malgré tout son admiration, prit la fuite face à une bande de pauvres mecs.

Ce fut le battement de la porte et les éclats de rires frénétiques qui le firent revenir à lui. Il se leva d'un seul geste, si violent qu'il projeta brusquement sa chaise à terre, coupant net les rires des joueurs de sa table.

Sans un regard, sans même ramasser l'argent de ces pourris sur la table, qu'il avait pourtant gagné, il se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune femme blonde lui courut après et tenta de le retenir en l'attrapant par le bras.

Mais quand il se retourna et baissa les yeux sur elle, elle frissonna et le lâcha immédiatement. Il darda en silence ses yeux pourpres sur les hommes encore assis à la table, puis sur ceux qui étaient assis à celle d'à coté et finalement embrasa du regard tout le bar.

Un silence impressionnant s'établit sous le regard de feu.

« -Bande de pauvres cons. Ça vous amuse, hein, de baver sur un beau mec isolé, de le déshabiller du regard et en paroles. Ça vous amuse de le violenter en pensée, vu que vous serez jamais capables de le baiser en actes… Vous n'êtes que des merdes. Vous me dégoûtez ! Des merdes impuissantes et frustrées ! Tout pue chez vous, depuis votre fric, jusqu'à l'air qui vous entoure, alors excusez-moi, messieurs, mademoiselle, mais j'ai le sens de l'odorat sensible et développé… »

Et la porte se referma derrière lui sans rompre le silence épais et honteux qui envahissait le bar.

- - - - -

Voilà, deuxième chapitre fini ! J'espère que vous ne le trouvez pas trop mauvais. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à exprimer clairement l'humiliation de Sanzo dans ce passage. Je le voulais vraiment très dur et humiliant pour une personne comme notre moine pourri préféré. Pour tout le monde en général, mais encore plus pour Sanzo qui ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres.

Je sais que l'intrigue avance plutôt lentement et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais j'ai besoin de ce faisceau de regards sur Sanzo pour construire le personnage d'un point de vue extérieur, du moins dans un premier temps…

Une petite rewiew ? Mmm ?


	3. Réactions

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Disclaimers : rien à moi…

Note : lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je traversais une période de très grande fatigue, à tous niveaux. Cela a donc donné un chapitre maladroit et assez creux… J'ai décidé, après relecture et avis amicaux (Merci Seveya ;-) ), d'essayer de réécrire en grande partie ce chapitre 3. Je ne suis pas du tout sûr d'avoir réussi… Le chapitre 4 ne viendra que plus tard. Je m'excuse pour ce délai supplémentaire et j'espère que ce « raté » ne vous découragera pas et ne vous détournera pas trop de ma fic…

C'est parti !

Burial

Chapitre 3 – Réactions

« -Gojyo ? Gojyo… Réveille-toi. Allez ! Debout. »

Gojyo marmonna deux ou trois paroles indistinctes et se retourna avant de se rendormir. Mais, bientôt une main vint saisir son épaule et le secouer gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et que le sommeil le quitte.

Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux en bâillant largement. Sa vision s'ajusta à la luminosité de la pièce, diffuse et ténue, et il reconnut Hakkai, qui lui souriait d'un air fatigué.

Que se passait-il ? Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? A en juger par la lumière qui filtrait à peine à l'horizon, très tôt. Sans doute pas beaucoup plus que cinq ou six heures du matin…

Pourquoi Hakkai le réveillait-il ? Ils avaient une journée de repos normalement, et ils l'avaient bien méritée !

« -Aow… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hakkai ? Pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt ? J'suis rentré tard ! J'ai sommeil…

-Tu dormiras dans la jeep. Lève-toi et prépare tes affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

-Quoi ! Mais je croyais qu'on restait dans cette ville un jour ou deux ! J'étais là hier soir quand tu t'es fait jeter par son altesse à ce propos. C'est impossible qu'on s'en aille ! On tiendra jamais le coup jusqu'à la prochaine ville, nous, et Hakuryu d'ailleurs. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit !

-Je sais… Et je pensais aussi que Sanzo s'était rangé à mon avis, puisqu'il n'a rien répondu et qu'il ne m'a donné aucune consigne pour le réveil hier soir. Mais il a fait irruption il y a cinq minutes à peine dans ma chambre et m'a tiré du lit en m'annonçant qu'on partait dans une heure et que ce n'était pas négociable. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit qui l'a fait changer d'avis… Il est décidément totalement imprévisible en ce moment… »

_Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit qui l'a fait changer d'avis…_

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres en se levant et en sortant du lit. Il avait bien une vague idée sur la question… La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire avec une précision et une acuité douloureuse.

La salle de bar enfumée, les tablées de joueurs avinés, aux regards avides et allumés par le désir. Le geste dégradant et les rires gras, tous ces rires qui secouaient l'atmosphère malsaine, tous ces visages hilares et cruels qui se repaissaient de la détresse isolée…

Et la peur. La peur dans le regard améthyste. Cette émotion parmi toutes qu'il aurait cru impossible de voir jamais dans ces yeux-là…

Oui, il comprenait d'une certaine façon, même s'il devait bien s'avouer que l'idée que le moine pourri se défile comme ça face à de pauvres abrutis, plus bêtes que méchants, le dérangeait.

Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il avait de Sanzo. Comme si l'espace de quelques instants, son moine n'avait pas été lui-même, avait… flanché. Oui, vraiment, l'idée le dérangeait, bouleversait la vision qu'il avait du bonze.

D'une certaine façon, le Sanzo d'hier soir avait une aura d'incertitude et de fragilité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

Et ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il estimait… Celui-ci était fort, d'une force qui s'imposait comme une évidence, puissante et immuable comme le courant d'un fleuve.

C'était ce qu'il admirait le plus… Cette force et ce rayonnement qui émanaient de lui et lui faisaient poursuivre sa route sans faillir jamais et sans se préoccuper du regard et des opinions des autres.

Pour lui, qui avait presque maladivement besoin du regard des autres, qui jouait sans cesse à cache-cache avec ce regard, les êtres comme Sanzo, qui s'en moquaient étaient à part. Un peu comme en dehors de l'humanité…

Et normalement, pour lui, c'était cela, Sanzo… Un être droit et fort, la tête haute, méprisant et orgueilleux, insupportable, avec un caractère de merde, mais immuable et rassurant.

Alors cette soudaine volte-face, cette peur et cette fragilité, ce Sanzo caché qui se dévoilait brusquement, tous ces éléments le perturbaient et lui laissaient un sentiment pénible et indéfinissable, un peu comme un regret.

Le regret de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer. Pas comme ça. L'attente déçue du comportement qu'il aurait voulu voir chez Sanzo, chez lui-même…

C'était ça… Quelque part, il était déçu … Déçu de la réaction de son moine pourri…

Il attrapa ses fringues et commença à s'habiller avec une énergie nouvelle. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il ne resterait pas sur ce questionnement et ce sentiment pénible que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place !

Il ne les avait pas rêvées, cette lueur de peur au fond des yeux améthyste, cette fragilité… Et il devait savoir d'où elles venaient ! Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la clé du malaise, qui permettrait que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Il se figea soudain en se rappelant qu'Hakkai était encore dans sa chambre, immobile, et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux d'émeraude qui le regardaient sérieusement, presque avec gravité. L'éternel sourire s'était évanoui. A la place, la bouche fine et élégante était pincée en un pli presque dur et réprobateur.

Gojyo tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas voir ce regard perçant et profond dans les yeux d'Hakkai. Ce regard qui semblait lire au fond des âmes et qui rendait son visage habituellement souriant étrangement fade et factice. Comme un masque que l'on soulèverait.

« -Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais pourquoi Sanzo a décidé de repartir aussi soudainement, Gojyo ? »

Il tressaillit. La douceur de la voix, basse presque murmurée, ne dissimulait pas totalement le ton métallique, presque menaçant des paroles. Le regard vert s'était fait encore plus acéré, comme s'il tentait de le transpercer.

Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Ce gars avait vraiment la faculté de lire les pensées ou quoi ?

L'idiotie de la supposition le fit sourire avec une légère amertume. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un léger soupir et en fermant à demi les yeux.

Des images lui traversèrent rapidement l'esprit. Un moine solitaire jouant au billard. Son élégance, sa beauté. Puis la colère et la douleur dans les yeux violets incrédules et blessés qui s'attachaient sur lui.

Secouant la tête sur cette dernière image, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hakkai et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence. Hakkai ne devait pas savoir. Cela ne concernait que Sanzo et lui.

Un sourire léger vint glisser sur ses lèvres, il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et adressa un clin d'œil moqueur à Hakkai.

« -Comment veux-tu que je sache quoique ce soit qui a un rapport avec Sanzo-Sama ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je ne suis pas précisément dans les petits papiers de son altesse… Les seules fois où notre moine pourri préféré daigne m'adresser la parole, c'est pour me lancer des insultes ou des menaces de mort, alors, le jour où il me fera des confidences, Gokû sera rassasié ! »

Il attrapa son paquet de clopes et s'en alluma une, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sentait le regard vert toujours posé sur lui, le scrutant avec attention.

Hakkai le sonda encore du regard pendant quelques minutes, puis comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage d'informations, il poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux, comme fatigué de cette lutte silencieuse.

Gojyo s'absorba avec une indifférence appuyée dans la contemplation de la rue, encore plongée dans les ténèbres fuyantes de la nuit.

Et puis... Il ne voulait pas raconter l'humiliation du moine. Il ne voulait pas raconter comment le haut moine Sanzo, détenteur du matenkyomon, envoyé de la Trinité Bouddhique pour sauver le monde du chaos, avait perdu la face et s'était enfui.

Un regard améthyste meurtri et douloureusement incrédule qui se fixe sur lui.

Non. Il refusait. Il ne dévoilerait pas, même à Hakkai, cette partie secrète et intime de Sanzo qu'il regrettait tellement d'avoir surprise. Le faire, c'était lui faire violence, de la même façon que ces balourds du bar. C'était s'introduire de force dans son espace intérieur. Mettre violemment en pleine lumière cette pudeur secrète et tourmentée qu'il devinait chez Sanzo.

Il ne se comporterait pas comme eux !

Même si d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'il avait fait…

Une silhouette enveloppée d'une robe blanche qui se penche sur une table de billard. Des cheveux blonds, lumineux, qui s'embrasent sous la lumière artificielle des lampes et illuminent la pénombre enfumée de la pièce. Un visage d'une blancheur nacrée, teintée de rose sous la lumière, rehaussée par le tissu vert de la table. Un beau visage, aux traits délicats et racés, un visage de porcelaine fine et douce, aux lèvres de soie. Une silhouette aux gestes précis et élégants. Et des yeux de crépuscule au violet fragile et tremblant, ce soir-là…

Quelque part, lui aussi, il avait profité du spectacle.

Et il l'avait admiré. Il l'avait vu comme jamais auparavant. La statue qu'il admirait de loin s'était brisée ce soir-là. Ne restait que l'homme, soudainement accessible, dont le charme avait opéré pour la première fois… Un charme enivrant qui l'avait captivé à tel point qu'il avait pris sa défense et que son image ne cessait depuis de hanter ses pensées…

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents et les poings. Il ne voulait pas avouer cela. A qui que ce soit.

C'était déjà bien suffisant d'avoir à se le dire à soi-même.

« -Hmm. Tu as sans doute raison. C'est juste qu'il m'a semblé que… Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Quoiqu'il en soit, sois bien prêt dans une heure, sinon, Sanzo sera vraiment furieux et de l'humeur où il se trouve aujourd'hui, il vaudrait mieux éviter de le provoquer… Je vais réveiller Gokû. »

Gojyo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Hakkai avait retrouvé son habituel sourire de façade et que l'inquisition émeraude était terminée… Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, puis les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, avant d'entendre à nouveau des bruits sourds et précipités qui parcouraient le couloir puis les escaliers. Il eut un léger sourire. Gokû venait de descendre prendre son premier repas de la journée…

Il se leva à son tour et avec un soupir las, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre Hakkai et Gokû dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Il fallait bien affronter le jour nouveau, les regards et les questions d'Hakkai, qui ne manquerait pas de revenir à l'attaque…

Sans parler de Sanzo.

Il poussa un second soupir, plus profond et tourmenté. Il allait devoir faire face au bonze et il fallait qu'il s'y prépare. Ca ne serait sans doute pas une partie de rigolade.

Il avait assisté à l'une des pires humiliations qui soient pour cet homme fier, qui ne supportait pas le contact des autres. Et pire que tout, il avait participé à cette humiliation. Oh, passivement, contre son gré. Mais il doutait que cela change quoique ce soit pour le moine.

Il baissa la tête et son visage s'assombrit. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Non seulement il avait vu Sanzo perdre la face et s'enfuir, mais en plus il l'avait vu en difficulté sur un terrain étranger, sur lequel il était particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Le pire dans la scène d'hier soir, était que ces mecs l'avaient attaqué sur son physique et l'attrait puissamment sexuel que ce physique dégageait. Et Sanzo n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec le sexe. Il semblait toujours pris au dépourvu, dégoûté de constater qu'il éveillait le désir.

Et il n'aimait pas sa beauté.

Ca, c'était une certitude. Il ne prenait aucun soin de lui, et semblait même faire beaucoup d'efforts pour casser ce que son image extérieure pouvait avoir de trop séduisant, de suave, par son comportement grossier et brutal.

Oui. Ca n'allait pas être simple de se retrouver face à lui après ce qui s'était passé... Il avait intérêt à bien s'y préparer.

Mais au moment où, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, il se figea brusquement. Son cœur s'emballa et le sang lui battit sourdement aux tempes. Il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre rapidement dans son corps et ses mains devenir moites. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la chaleur reflua et laissa place à un froid qui le fit frissonner à plusieurs reprises.

Dans la pénombre du corridor, à quelques mètres à peine, se tenait une silhouette sombre, qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Merde. Il fallait qu'il lui tombe dessus au point du jour, à peine réveillé, l'estomac vide et sans savoir du tout ce qu'il pourrait bien dire… A cette pensée, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore comme le flux et le reflux galopant des vagues et son esprit se vida de toute substance.

Il ne restait rien. Rien que le blanc et ce cœur qui s'affolait.

Des doigts glacés semblèrent parcourir sa peau et remontèrent le long de son échine dorsale.

Il identifia le sentiment qui régnait en lui, stupéfait. C'était de la crainte. Lui, Sha Gojyo, grand baratineur et séducteur devant l'Eternel, était paralysé par la peur !

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, geste qui était chez lui synonyme de gêne et d'hésitation. Puis se résolut à lui parler.

« -Euh… Sanzo… Pour hier… je voulais te dire, que… Enfin, je voulais que tu saches que j'étais pas avec ces mecs… et que… je suis pas comme eux… En fait, je les ai vraiment trouvés minables et je suis parti juste après toi tellement leur attitude m'a dégoûtée… Personne ne mérite ça. Vraiment personne. Je… Je suis… désolé de ce qu'ils ont fait... »

Il se tut piteusement, lamentablement conscient de ce que ses paroles avaient de creux et de pathétique. Mais dans l'état fébrile où il se trouvait, toutes ses idées et ses mots faciles enfuis, il se sentait incapable de faire mieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de se retrouver dans cet état de malaise et de timidité.

La silhouette sombre ne bougeait pas, ne disait pas un mot. Elle était totalement immobile, statufiée dans l'ombre. Le corps du bonze était d'une telle rigidité qu'il semblait sur le point de se rompre. Comme s'il contractait le moindre de ses muscles pour se contraindre à l'immobilité, pour tenter de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Debout, statique, quasiment minérale, il semblait ne faire qu'un avec le mur de pierres contre lequel il se plaquait. Comme s'il n'y avait personne devant lui et qu'il n'entendait rien.

Gojyo fit un pas en avant. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il voulait à ce point se justifier et expliquer sa présence au bonze. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal, de son opinion, habituellement.

Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci voulait-il tellement le convaincre qu'il n'était pas comme ces mecs ? Pourquoi cela lui tenait-il tellement à cœur ?

Il s'avança encore. Il voulait le voir, voir son visage. S'assurer qu'il l'avait entendu et compris. Sans réfléchir, sans songer que ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à faire, tout à l'urgence soudaine qui le poussait vers Sanzo, il tendit les mains vers le bonze pour l'attraper et le soustraire à sa gangue d'obscurité.

Mais le geste fut brutalement interrompu et Gojyo poussa un cri sourd, d'étonnement plus que de douleur. Le moine l'avait frappé. Violemment, avec son arme. Il vit, stupéfait, la silhouette noire de Sanzo reculer à son approche, pour se fondre encore plus dans la pénombre du couloir.

Et une voix basse et coupante jaillit des ténèbres. Une voix aux intonations granitiques, dont les mots haineux lapidaient, frappaient sans pitié et sans faiblesse.

« -Ferme-la, Kappa. Ferme ta putain de grande gueule et ne l'ouvre plus jamais sur ce sujet. T'as compris ? Ou je te bute. Je. te. bute. Vraiment. Pigé ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que j'ai besoin de la pitié d'un enfoiré dans ton genre ? Dégage ! T'es exactement comme eux, même si tu prétends le contraire ! Pour toi, les autres ne sont que des objets juste bon à consommer, à foutre dans ton lit ! Y a qu'à t'entendre parler des femmes… T'es comme eux, encore pire qu'eux, même ! Parce qu'eux, au moins, on les voit venir ! Dégage, je te dis ! Tu me donnes envie de gerber ! Et ne t'avise pas de me toucher ou je te flingue… »

La voix du bonze s'était faite plus sourde et menaçante pour cracher la dernière phrase et Gojyo entendit le cliquetis bien connu du Smith & Wesson que Sanzo armait.

Il recula, ébahi, anéanti par l'hostilité, la haine même, qui émanait du moine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de hargne, même venant de lui.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis, ni même proches, mais il ne s'était jamais heurté à des sentiments si froidement hostiles de sa part. Il y avait toujours eu au moins une forme de respect réciproque.

Et là... Là... Cette haine qu'il entendait dans sa voix, cet amalgame qu'il faisait entre ces bourrins et lui... Un froid intense le gagna progressivement et ses forces lui manquèrent soudainement, en même temps que son souffle.

Il recula encore jusqu'à rencontrer la porte de sa chambre, sur laquelle il s'appuya pour compenser ses jambes qui se dérobaient sous lui.

La silhouette noire du bonze se détacha de l'ombre et s'avança. Sanzo passa d'un pas rapide devant lui et disparut rapidement dans la pénombre du couloir.

Lorsque le bonze passa devant lui, dans la lumière qui filtrait par la porte entrebaillée de la chambre, Gojyo put apercevoir un regard améthyste haineux, chargé d'aversion et de dégoût, dans un visage d'albâtre livide.

Il se laissa aller contre le battant de bois, essayant d'analyser, de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendait les battements de son propre sang dans sa tête, qui se mêlaient aux mots haineux sifflés par Sanzo.

Pourquoi l'avait-il agressé de la sorte ? Et pourquoi la haine du moine le mettait-il dans un tel état ? Pourquoi le sang battait-il à ses oreilles ? Pourquoi avait-il du mal à respirer ?

Que se passait-il ?

Il resta longtemps adossé à la porte, tachant de reprendre son flegme et ses esprits. Il ne se décida à descendre que lorsqu'il se fut à peu près calmé et qu'il se sentit prêt à affronter l'équipe en bas.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose : la scène d'hier soir ne pouvait, à elle seule, expliquer la réaction du moine à son égard.

Il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qui expliquerait cette peur et cette fragilité au fond des yeux violets et cette colère froide et haineuse dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il était autant sur la défensive dès qu'ils entraient en ville…

Et l'attitude de Sanzo, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce commune où Gokû bâfrait déjà depuis un certain temps, à en juger par le nombre de plats vides, le conforta dans cette idée.

Dès qu'il le vit, le moine lui lança un regard venimeux, chargé de fiel, et se leva immédiatement d'un geste violent, qui fit tomber sa chaise en arrière. Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, en évitant soigneusement le moindre contact visuel ou physique.

Comme si le moindre contact avec lui aurait pu le salir. Comme s'il était subitement devenu une chose répugnante et souillée.

Et encore une fois, Gojyo resta interdit, et, ne sachant comment réagir, regarda le bonze s'éloigner rapidement, un air de dégoût et de mépris appuyés sur le visage.

Il se laissa tomber à table avec un horrible serrement de cœur et ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec lassitude. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Un soupir blessé et triste. Et il sentit une main douce et chaude recouvrir la sienne.

Il la regarda un instant puis releva les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard d'émeraude d'Hakkai. Il le fixait intensément, avec ce regard profond qui lui faisait parfois peur. Mais à cet instant précis, le regard vert était réconfortant et concerné.

Et sous ce regard amical et navré, Gojyo sentit le calme revenir doucement en lui et assagir le maelstrom d'émotions violentes qui tourbillonnaient douloureusement en lui. Un soupir lui échappa et il s'aperçut avec effarement à quel point son cœur s'était serré.

Un pauvre sourire de reconnaissance vint glisser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui s'élargit et se fit plus brillant quand il remarqua le second regard posé sur lui.

Un regard d'or choqué, innocent et perplexe. Un regard qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Qui ne devait surtout pas comprendre.

Alors, le sourire se fit moqueur et léger, provocateur, comme la voix.

« -Eh bien, eh bien… Quel accueil ! Vraiment c'est un tel plaisir de se lever aux aurores pour être accueilli avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse par le grand Sanzo Sama ! Ca donnerait presque envie de se lever tôt tous les jours ! Il faut dire que son altesse est de si bonne humeur le matin… Eh bien ! Tout ça m'a donné faim ! Par ici les nikumans ! T'as bien assez mangé, le singe ! »

La réaction de Gokû ne se fit pas attendre.

« -Sale cafard ! Touche pas à mes nikumans ! Si t'en veux, t'as qu'à t'en commander, au lieu de piquer dans l'assiette des autres !

-Et partager ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, sale ouistiti affamé ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, kappa de merde ! »

En se disputant avec Gokû pour la nourriture, Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard discret vers Hakkai. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard et bien qu'il sourit, ses yeux restaient sérieux et préoccupés. Puis le brun tourna à demi la tête vers la fenêtre et sembla écouter ou ressentir quelque chose.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Sanzo passa à côté de leur table et s'arrêta brièvement près d'Hakkai pour lui lancer un rapide : « Départ dans dix minutes » d'un ton bref et sec. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il monta rapidement les escaliers et disparut à nouveau.

Hakkai ne dit pas un mot mais chercha à nouveau le regard de Gojyo, qui lut au fond des yeux verts, la même interrogation et la même constatation qui l'habitaient.

Il y avait bien un problème avec Sanzo. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas.


	4. Agravation

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Disclaimers : rien à moi…

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à ma Shunelodie (où es-tu ? Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pas toi !!!! ), Seveya, madison2a, Temari (quelle belle rewiew, si détaillée et précise. Pour Sanzo OOC mais pas complètement, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! En fait avant que tu me le dises, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! XD), Shye Yun (et la suite de tes fics, miss, tu y penses ? Veux savoir la suite, moi ! ), C Elise, LolaMalefoy et Padra, Padra, Padra, Padra XD ! (Quel enthousiasme ! C'est flatteur ! Justifié, je ne sais pas, mais flatteur sans aucun doute ! XD)

Note : Atchoum ! C'est plein de poussière ici ! Deux mois !…. Hem. Sans commentaires et sans excuses. Bon, désolé pour ce retard mais pas l'envie, pas l'inspiration, pas le temps… Vraiment désolé : j'essaierai de ne plus le faire...

Alors spéciale dédicace pour Padra qui s'est obstinée à me demander la suite de ce texte ;-) ! Sans elle, vous l'auriez eue plus tard : donc engueulez-la ! C'est de sa faute si vous l'avez si tôt ! XD

C'est parti !

Burial

Agravation

Dans la jeep qui roulait sans entrain vers l'ouest, un pesant silence régnait. Un de ces silences qui semblent tellement faits de matière palpable, qu'on a l'impression de les sentir glisser sur soi. Un silence d'église ou de cimetière, rempli d'émotions fortes et prégnantes.

Pas un des quatre occupants de la voiture ne desserrait les dents. Aux sourcils froncés et aux visages contractés et sombres, on devinait que ce n'était pas leur habitude. L'un des quatre jeunes gens, un jeune garçon aux yeux d'or, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure d'un air songeur en faisant glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses trois compagnons.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait d'ailleurs se préoccuper de son désarroi évident, trop plongés qu'ils étaient dans leurs propres pensées.

Ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas se regarder et quand, par un jeu de miroir dans les rétroviseurs ou bien tout simplement par hasard, leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient rapidement les yeux.

Chacun s'absorbait consciencieusement dans la contemplation, qui de la route, qui du paysage, qui du ciel moucheté de nuages blancs.

La tension ne cessait de monter.

Les muscles se crispaient, les mâchoires et les jointures des doigts se serraient invinciblement. La moindre étincelle semblait devoir mettre le feu aux poudres.

L'un d'eux, en particulier, assis à l'avant, à côté du conducteur, semblait contracté à se rompre. Sa main droite par instant se refermait convulsivement sur la crosse d'un petit colt argenté. Le contact semblait d'ailleurs l'apaiser un bref instant et légèrement calmer la tension extrême qui régnait en lui.

Durant ces brefs moments d'accalmie relative, son visage se faisait moins sombre et convulsé et son regard s'éclairait un peu. Mais il suffisait d'un mouvement à l'arrière du véhicule, du son d'un soupir blessé et profond, pour que la lueur meurtrière et agressive refasse surface et vienne assombrir à nouveau ses yeux améthyste.

Le conducteur jetait régulièrement à son voisin de brefs coups d'œil traduisant son inquiétude. Il ne souriait pas et la légère ride qui creusait son front lisse en disait long sur le souci qui l'habitait.

A l'arrière, un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, allongé de tout son long en travers du véhicule, laissait pendre ses longues jambes dans le vide et contemplait le ciel, absorbé dans ses réflexions. De temps à autre, son visage s'assombrissait encore plus et il se redressait légèrement pour tenter de capter dans le rétroviseur un regard qu'il ne parvenait jamais à croiser. En désespoir de cause, il finissait par se rallonger et un soupir profond et blessé lui échappait alors.

Et la tension montait inexorablement.

Les nerfs se tendaient de plus en plus, comme les cordes d'un violon sur le point de jouer.

Le point de crise s'approchait, ce point de rupture qui amènerait forcément des réactions violentes.

Mais au moment où le jeune homme aux yeux pourpres soupirait encore une fois, à l'instant où une main blanche et fine mais agitée de tressaillements nerveux se refermait une fois de plus sur la crosse de nacre d'une petite arme, la jeep s'immobilisa violemment dans un crissement de frein.

Sur la route, à quelques dizaines de mètres, se trouvait un groupe de yohkais aux intentions clairement belliqueuses.

Sans qu'il y ait le moindre souffle d'air, un coup de vent léger et frais sembla parcourir le petit groupe de la jeep maintenant immobile. Soudain, l'atmosphère se rafraichit et les muscles se détendirent légèrement.

Les quatre jeunes gens semblèrent pousser ensemble un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

Puis ils descendirent en silence de la voiture et chacun d'eux se prépara au combat.

Les visages s'éclairèrent, les poings craquèrent et la tension retomba. Ou plutôt elle changea de nature et de direction.

Et ce fut l'attaque, rapide, précise et très violente.

Les yohkais n'eurent pas le temps de lancer leur défi habituel, en criant qu'ils allaient s'emparer du sûtra de Sanzo, que les corps sans vie d'une vingtaine d'entre eux jonchaient déjà le sol.

Le combat fut d'une violence inhabituelle. Chaque coup était donné pour tuer et ne manquait pas sa cible.

Les yohkais tombaient.

Mais ils étaient nombreux et de nouveaux combattants venaient en permanence prendre la place des morts. Cela ne semblait pas devoir finir.

Hakkai le premier se rendit compte du phénomène. Il venait de terrasser un groupe d'adversaires d'un jet d'aura quand il fut à nouveau assailli par d'autres yohkais, en nombre égal.

Il esquiva les sabres de ses assaillants mais sentit que son corps bougeait plus lentement que d'habitude.

La fatigue. Ils étaient tous épuisés et n'avaient pas pu jouir de la journée de repos prévue. Leurs forces commençaient à leur manquer. Et c'était dangereux.

Il chercha du regard les trois autres, tout en décochant un nouveau jet d'aura verte.

Du coin de l'œil, entre deux jets de flèches, il aperçut Gokû qui se battait avec son entrain habituel, projetant ses adversaires à terre à coups de Nyoïbo avec régularité. Il ne semblait pas rencontrer de difficultés immédiates et avait même retrouvé le sourire félin et carnassier qu'il avait lorsqu'il combattait.

Bien. Pour celui-là du moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes. Mais où était les deux autres, Gojyo et Sanzo ? A vrai dire, c'était plutôt pour eux qu'il s'inquiétait.

Mais il eut beau se tordre le cou, il ne les vit nulle part.

L'inquiétude en lui s'épaissit et commença à obscurcir son esprit. Son attention au combat se relâcha et il sentit un sabre frôler son visage tandis qu'une flèche égratignait légèrement son poignet.

La fatigue se faisait elle aussi plus intense. Il devait rester très attentif, sinon, il risquait d'être sérieusement blessé.

Il recommença à lancer des jets d'aura contre les yohkais qui l'attaquaient, mais de façon à pouvoir se déplacer en reculant.

Ce faisant, il dépassa Gokû et chercha à nouveau les deux autres du regard.

Soudain, il les vit, loin de Gokû et lui, à la lisière de la forêt.

Gojyo était le plus proche. Sanzo était vraiment loin, isolé de Gojyo par la masse de yohkais de plus en plus importante qui l'attaquait sans relâche.

Le moine tenait encore bon et ses coups de feu se succédaient tout aussi régulièrement. Cependant la tactique utilisée, visant à l'isoler et à le maîtriser par le nombre, était évidente. Et hautement dangereuse. Car Sanzo avait un nombre de munitions limité et commençait du reste à se fatiguer. En tant qu'humain, sa résistance physique était plus réduite que la leur.

Et les yohkais avaient visiblement compté là-dessus.

A ce moment précis de ses réflexions, Hakkai vit une nouvelle vague d'assaillants sortir des bois et se jeter sur Sanzo. Le moine vacilla sous le nombre et l'un des yohkais en profita pour saisir la main qui tenait l'arme.

Sans réfléchir, tout à l'urgence du danger, Hakkai poussa un cri d'alarme.

« -GOJYO !! Sanzo ! Il faut aider Sanzo ! Vite ! VITE ! »

Gojyo, en entendant le cri d'Hakkai, sentit la peur le glacer. Hakkai ne criait jamais. Surtout avec ce ton d'urgence et de crainte dans la voix.

Il chercha frénétiquement Sanzo du regard et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde du coin de l'œil avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les corps des yohkais qui se précipitaient sur lui.

Il entendit deux coups de feu puis le petit colt se tut.

A partir de là, tout alla très vite.

Le Shakujo de Gojyo découpa les yohkais qui l'attaquaient et l'empêchaient de courir au secours de Sanzo et il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait vu disparaître le moine.

De nombreux corps d'ennemis gisaient à terre, transpercés de balles. Mais Sanzo n'était nulle part en vue. Visiblement, ses adversaires l'avaient maîtrisé et entraîné dans les bois.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit distinctement les branches et les buissons craquer, comme parcourus violemment par quelque chose de lourd.

Gojyo s'arrêta un bref instant pour regarder Hakkai dans les yeux et lui lancer une question muette. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et lança un jet d'aura meurtrier qui faucha les yohkais prêts à se jeter sur Gojyo.

« -Vas-y ! Dépêche-toi ! Vite ! Gokû et moi, on s'occupe de ceux-là ! »

Gojyo se lança à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Sanzo.

Il courut à perdre haleine, les branches le fouettant au visage, les ronces lacérant ses jambes. Bientôt, il sentit un point douloureux pulser dans sa cage thoracique tandis que ses jambes semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il se mit à respirer plus vite sans réussir cependant à renouveler l'air de ses poumons et il lui sembla suffoquer sous le manque d'air.

Mais il tint bon. Ils n'étaient pas loin devant, il les entendait. Surtout les jurons et les insultes rageuses de Sanzo, à vrai dire.

Les yohkais riaient. Les invectives du moine semblaient les faire beaucoup rire. Il faut dire que Sanzo n'était pas précisément en position de force. Ils étaient une dizaine contre lui, il n'avait plus d'arme et un grand yohkai l'avait jeté en travers de son épaule et le portait à la façon d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière et son porteur jeta violemment Sanzo à terre. Le moine se reçut brutalement sur la terre dure et étouffa un cri de douleur.

Mais il se releva immédiatement, prêt à se défendre.

Les yohkais l'entourèrent, menaçants.

Le moine jeta des regards rapides autour de lui et s'arma d'une branche solide qu'il ramassa derrière lui. Trois yohkais s'avancèrent, faisant craquer leurs poings et souriant d'un air malsain.

Sanzo se prépara à soutenir l'assaut du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était parfaitement conscient que la force physique n'était pas de son côté, mais après tout, il était l'un des moines les plus entraînés au combat. Il connaissait parfaitement les arts martiaux. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Certainement pas.

Par contre, un point lui échappait. Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Pourquoi les yohkais ne s'étaient pas contentés de lui prendre son sûtra et de s'enfuir, au lieu de prendre la peine de le soustraire vivant à ses compagnons. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ils allaient le regretter !

L'assaut fut brutal.

Sanzo réussit à esquiver les premiers coups et à répliquer en maniant son bâton comme un sabre, art dans lequel il excellait. Aux grognements étouffés, il comprit qu'il avait atteint plusieurs des yohkais qui l'attaquaient.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. L'un d'eux, celui qui l'avait transporté, énervé par les coups qu'il lui avait assenés et qui lui marbrait le visage, attrapa le bâton et le brisa en morceaux.

Sanzo se retrouva désarmé, contraint au corps à corps avec ces brutes, bien plus fortes que lui. Mais il ne renonça pas et se mit en garde.

A ce moment, le grand yohkai fit signe aux autres de reculer et de le laisser se battre seul. Ils obéirent et se rangèrent en cercle autour des deux combattants.

Le grand yohkai à son tour se mit en garde, faisant signe à Sanzo d'attaquer. Mais le moine se contenta de rester immobile, guettant le moindre des gestes de son adversaire.

Celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres en souriant puis éclata de rire.

« -Alors, nous y voilà, Genjyo Sanzo ! Tu es seul et faible face à nous, à présent que ton flingue anti-monstre n'est plus dans tes mains. Au bout du compte, tu restes un misérable humain ! Sans tes armes, ton revolver et ton sûtra, tu n'es rien !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdre votre temps avec moi ? Vous avez le sûtra. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Toi et tes compagnons, vous avez massacré des centaines des nôtres. Te prendre le sûtra n'était pas suffisant ! Il faut au moins qu'on te tue ! Et pour mourir, tu vas mourir ! Mais lentement. A petit feu. Tu peux me faire confiance pour ça. J'adore torturer les humains et les entendre pleurer et supplier. Ça m'excite. Bientôt ce sera ton tour, Genjyo Sanzo Hochi Sama ! La joie m'envahit à cette douce pensée…

-Tch. Je te trouve bien bavard. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire ce que tu dis ? Viens ! Il n'y a que les lâches et les vantards pour discuter au lieu d'agir. »

Le grand yohkai blêmit de rage et se précipita pour attraper Sanzo. Mais celui-ci esquiva rapidement l'attaque et grâce à une prise bien placée, réussit à projeter son assaillant au sol.

Rapidement, il devint évident que le combat tournait en faveur de Sanzo, dont la technique surpassait la force de son adversaire. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas saisir par le yohkai, il était le plus fort.

Mais, absorbé par le combat, il ne pensa plus aux autres yohkais qui l'entouraient. Et au moment où il projetait son adversaire contre un arbre par une nouvelle prise, il sentit deux bras puissants le ceinturer et l'empêcher de bouger en le serrant contre un corps musclé.

Brièvement, à cause de la pression des bras qui le broyaient, un voile noir vint obscurcir sa vision. L'air lui manqua et ses oreilles tintèrent. Une voix masculine traînante murmura à son oreille.

« -Eh bien, joli bonze, c'est pas bien de se débattre comme ça et de nous donner de la peine… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?… On ne t'a jamais appris à être sage dans ton monastère ? Sage et obéissant ? C'est ce qui convient aux jolis garçons dans ton genre… Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre à être bien gentil, et tu vas adorer ça… »

Un hurlement retentit dans le noir. Qui l'avait poussé ? Lui ? Le yohkai ?

Soudain la pression qui l'étouffait se relâcha et la vision lui revint partiellement. Il entendit le bruit métallique d'une chaîne qui cliquetait autour de lui.

Gojyo. Gojyo qui était arrivé juste à temps…

Sanzo regarda autour de lui. Le demi-sang se battait avec les autres yohkais et il semblait avoir de la peine. Sans doute était-il lui aussi épuisé par la fatigue des jours précédents et le combat d'aujourd'hui.

Puis il vit le corps du grand yohkai étendu non loin de lui et un peu plus loin, son revolver. Il se traîna jusqu'à son arme et tendit la main pour l'attraper.

Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et ses chevilles furent empoignées par des mains robustes qui le tirèrent en arrière.

Gojyo sursauta en entendant le coup de feu et le cri. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de tourner la tête, car les sept yohkais encore en vie se précipitèrent à nouveau sur lui.

Le Shakujo fendit l'air et trancha trois yohkais, mais les quatre autres réussirent à l'éviter.

Merde ! Il était vraiment crevé pour les manquer comme ça. Normalement, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée !

Un nouveau coup de feu déchira l'air et un hurlement à glacer le sang le suivit.

Les quatre yohkais attaquèrent à nouveau, à grands coups de sabre. Gojyo en assomma un et esquiva les trois autres. Il brandit son arme, mais l'un de ses ennemis, d'un coup de pied, la lui fit sauter des mains.

Un bref instant, Gojyo resta stupide à regarder sa main vide. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de se faire désarmer de la sorte ! Il était vraiment naze. Il était temps d'en finir.

Un troisième coup de feu retentit à nouveau suivi d'un hurlement puis d'une sourde plainte, lancinante, atroce, la plainte d'un animal qui souffre et ne meurt pas.

Puis un rire bas et cruel. Et un nouveau coup de feu et un nouveau cri, plus déchirant encore.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ces coups de feu et pourquoi ces cris ?

Déterminé à en finir cette fois, Gojyo lança la lame meurtrière de son Shakujo d'un sec et précis. Le croissant atteignit les quatre yohkais d'un coup tandis qu'un nouveau coup de feu claquait immédiatement suivi de gémissements douloureux insoutenables.

Sans perdre de temps à contempler les corps de ses adversaires gisant au sol, Gojyo se précipita du côté de la clairière où se trouvait Sanzo.

Il s'arrêta net et se figea, immobile, incrédule devant le spectacle horrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le yohkai qu'il avait trouvé en train d'étouffer Sanzo en le serrant dans ses bras, se tordait de douleur à terre, baigné de sang.

Le moine, debout, le regard fou, brandissait froidement son arme et visait avec attention la forme à terre. Avant que Gojyo n'ait pu l'arrêter, il tira à nouveau, logeant très précisément la balle dans le genou du yohkai qui se mit à pousser de petits cris plaintifs et suppliants.

Le sang gicla. Sanzo rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire avant d'abattre d'une balle dans la tête le malheureux blessé à terre.

Gojyo sentit un frisson d'horreur lui courir le long de l'échine. Il s'avança vers le moine fou, les mains en avant pour l'arrêter.

A ce moment, Sanzo se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Gojyo vit à la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux d'améthyste que le bonze le reconnaissait, mais à la dureté de son regard, il comprit que le coup allait partir. Au ralenti, il vit le visage du moine se contracter de haine, les muscles de sa main saillir et son index se replier sur la gachette.

Un jet d'aura verte vint percuter le bras tendu de Sanzo et fit voler le revolver à plusieurs mètres.

Hakkai, hors d'haleine, et Gokû se tenaient à la lisière de la forêt. L'ancien humain regardait le moine d'un air effaré et le regard d'or était fixé sur le revolver, sans ciller, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ce qu'il voyait. Tous deux semblaient profondément choqués.

Gojyo expira douloureusement et se rendit compte, ce faisant, qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. La scène qui venait de se dérouler tournoyait dans son esprit. Tout se mêlait. La fatigue. Les yohkais. Les coups de feu et les gémissements. Et plus précisément que tout le reste, la peur intense, la terreur folle dans les yeux d'améthyste lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, enserré dans les bras d'un yohkai, étouffant.

Mais une pensée s'imposa brutalement, au moment où claquait la voix d'Hakkai, furieuse et menaçante, Sanzo _l'avait reconnu_ et il était prêt à lui tirer réellement dessus !

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sanzo ! Tu es vraiment devenu fou cette fois ! Maintenant ça suffit ! J'en assez de tes sautes d'humeur et des tes crises de nerfs ! Tu nous emmerdes ! Tu entends ? Tu nous fais chier ! Gojyo a bien raison sur ce point ! »

Trois regards incrédules, or, sang et améthyste se dirigèrent vers Hakkai. Le regard vert était dur, agressif. Il semblait transpercer Sanzo méchamment.

Gojyo sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ça lui faisait peur quand Hakkai était dans cet état. Heureusement que ça n'arrivait pas souvent ! Sanzo l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui pour qu'il en arrive à utiliser un tel vocabulaire… Hakkai était tellement poli et respectueux d'habitude !

Il s'avança vers son ami et le saisit par les épaules.

« -Oy, oy, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas blessé et Sanzo ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

Il savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

« -C'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il m'a pris par surprise. »

Le regard écarlate se fixa ébahi sur le moine. Il osait mentir sciemment, alors qu'ils savaient tout deux que c'était un mensonge ?

« -Tch ! Vous me faites tous chier aussi avec vos états d'âme à la con ! Allez vous faire foutre ! Vous me saoulez ! Je veux plus voir vos tronches pour aujourd'hui. »

Sanzo se détourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans se retourner. Gojyo et Gokû se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers Hakkai qui secoua sombrement la tête.

« -Laissez-le ! Ca suffit comme ça ! On campe ici cette nuit. Je refuse de faire un pas de plus et ce n'est pas négociable. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les quatre. N'est-ce pas, Gojyo ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je suis pas responsable des nerfs de son altesse ! Et c'est moi la quasi victime quand même !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Sanzo ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hakkai ?! C'est impossible ! Sanzo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! N'est-ce pas Gojyo ? »

Mais personne ne répondit à Gokû. Les regards sang et émeraude s'affrontaient silencieusement. Puis Gojyo se détourna et s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette tandis que les yeux verts d'Hakkai se plissaient de façon inquisitrice et que le pli de sa bouche se durcissait dangereusement.

- - - - -

Bon, voilà, chapitre 4 terminé. Il est assez long, mais après vous avoir fait attendre longtemps, je me suis dit que couper au beau milieu de l'action était vraiment trop sadique ! Attention, la longueur n'est, chez moi, pas du tout gage de qualité. En fait, ce serait plutôt l'inverse (soupir résigné…)…

Enfin, après beaucoup de retard, voici enfin la suite…

Euh ? Petite rewiew quand même ? AAAAH pas taper ! Pas taper ! Je n'insiste pas…


	5. Révélations

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf les problèmes du groupe ! (surtout ceux de Sanzo)

Réponses aux rewiews : un grand, très grand merci à Lysanéa (promis, je te répondrai plus en détails : ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté ;-)), Madison2a, Seveya (quelle magnifique rewiew ! J'adore la relire de temps en temps : ben oui, un peu de vanité parfois, mais je me soigne !), Temari (là aussi une très belle rewiew : merci ! En espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas trop !), Kousaidechi, ombrepluie (bravo ! Tu avais deviné ;-)), CassiopeeW (Hem, J'ai un peu de retard… Oh, si peu, mmh ? Bon d'accord, j'arrête mes blagues foireuses… Désolé !), LolaMalefoy et Padra et Padra XD ! (merci vraiment pour ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait chaud au cœur !)

Note : Désolé !! Vraiment désolé !! J'ai un retard monstre sur cette fic (s'il n'y avait que celle-là ! Hélas !) ! En fait, je n'ai plus tellement d'inspiration ni d'envie en ce moment. Ou plutôt, je n'ai plus envie d'écrire sur Saiyuki, en tout cas de longues fics… Mais je finirai quand même celle-ci et les projets que j'ai en cours. Et puis après, on verra !

C'est (re)parti !

Burial

Révélations

Un homme marchait à grands pas nerveux et précipités dans la forêt. Un peu au hasard, fendant à l'aveuglette buissons et fourrés, heurtant parfois des branches. Il courait presque. En tout cas, il ne semblait vraiment pas savoir vers où le portait sa course et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui, il était évident, aux regards qu'il lançait, qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait.

Il tenta de s'orienter mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, retourner sur ses pas, mais il semblait visiblement fuir quelque chose et n'avoir aucune envie de rebrousser chemin.

Sa respiration était chaotique et ses gestes saccadés. Visiblement, il n'était pas dans son état habituel, comme l'indiquait son regard fixe, aux prunelles améthyste étrangement fixes et dilatées.

Il sembla tendre l'oreille et capter un bruit lointain, car son expression changea et il reprit son chemin d'un pas plus assuré, suivant vraisemblablement quelque piste invisible que lui seul voyait.

- - - - -

Un silence tendu régnait au sein du petit groupe. Sans un mot, Hakkai s'affairait et déchargeait les affaires de la jeep pour préparer le repas, monter le campement et libérer Hakuryu. Enfin, déchargeait… jetait hargneusement à terre serait plus juste.

Gokû, encore secoué par l'attitude de Sanzo obéissait, pour une fois en silence, aux directives d'Hakkai, conscient que le moment n'était pas bien venu pour électriser davantage l'ambiance pesante.

Mais il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil concernés et inquiets à la lisière de la forêt, et visiblement mourrait d'envie de se lancer à la poursuite du moine.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Clope aux lèvres, Gojyo attrapait lui aussi sans ménagement les paquets et les instruments que lui tendait Hakkai tout en évitant soigneusement les regards inquisiteurs que ce dernier lui lançait par moment.

Mais les yeux de sang revenaient, eux aussi, régulièrement vers le rideau d'arbres proche.

Aucun ne parlait.

Bientôt le petit dragon blanc, délesté de ses fardeaux, reprit son apparence et vint se jucher affectueusement sur l'épaule de son conducteur qui le caressa machinalement.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Gokû et Gojyo s'étaient relevés et tournés ensemble vers la lisière de la forêt, qu'ils scrutaient intensément comme s'ils s'attendaient à en voir jaillir une silhouette claire à tout instant.

Le visage d'Hakkai s'assombrit et sa bouche se pinça à nouveau en un pli dur. La lueur de ses yeux verts se fit hostile, chargée de colère et de douleur, comme son regard s'attardait sur la silhouette puissante et harmonieuse de Gojyo.

Il se baissa brusquement et attrapa un sac avec bruit avant d'ordonner d'une voix inhabituellement sèche et brusque à Gokû de préparer le feu.

Le bruit et la voix d'Hakkai semblèrent ramener les deux autres à la réalité et chacun s'affaira à la tâche qui lui était dévolue : Hakkai aux fourneaux, Gokû à la préparation du feu et Gojyo au montage des tentes. Hakuryu s'endormit.

Bientôt la colère sourde et la tension qui régnaient encore semblèrent s'engourdir, apaisées par l'activité, la faim et la fatigue.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat et des émotions suscitées par l'événement Sanzo s'estompait, l'écrasante fatigue du groupe se faisait sentir. Les paroles étaient rares, les gestes ralentis.

Ils étaient tous trois beaucoup trop las pour maintenir à présent cette hostilité sourde et cette colère qui les habitaient depuis le matin.

Et puis les coups et blessures reçus au cours du combat commençaient également à se faire cruellement sentir. Des grimaces de douleur plissaient par moment les visages creusés d'épuisement.

Aussi, les paroles se firent-elles plus anodines, plus légères. Sans portée et sans conséquences…

D'un commun accord, aucun des trois ne mentionna ce qui venait de se passer. Il serait bien assez tôt demain, de mettre cartes sur table…

Puis l'estomac de Gokû se remit à gronder et l'atmosphère s'allégea encore un peu plus, comme si c'était là le signe d'un retour à la normale.

Même si l'ambiance enjouée et légère qui régna au cours du repas avait quelque chose de faux et de grinçant, comme le crissement d'un ongle sur une fenêtre, au milieu d'une symphonie.

Même si le sourire des yeux verts était pour une fois clairement factice et forcé.

Même si les yeux dorés et le regard écarlate se détournaient souvent pour scruter les frondaisons voisines.

Cependant, l'accalmie fut de courte durée.

Dès la fin du repas, elle s'effrita à nouveau, sur une simple parole de Gokû.

« -Dites, vous croyez pas qu'il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Sanzo ? Ca fait longtemps quand même qu'il est parti. Puis… Il était quand même pas exactement dans son état normal. Je…Je m'inquiète. Je pourrais pas dormir en le sachant seul dans la forêt après ce qui vient de se passer !

-Tu as raison, il faut aller le chercher.

-Pas question ! Cette pourriture de moine n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour une fois ! »

Ils parlèrent en même temps. Le son de leurs deux voix les fit tressaillir ensemble. Et lentement Gojyo et Gokû réalisèrent la teneur des paroles d'Hakkai, ainsi que l'intonation haineuse de sa voix.

Gojyo secoua brièvement la tête, comme s'il voulait se persuader qu'il avait bien entendu. Whow ! C'était lui qui traitait Sanzo de moine pourri, d'habitude. Et les mots n'avaient pas du tout la même signification que dans la bouche d'Hakkai !

Il ne les pensait pas réellement. C'était plus un jeu de domination et de pouvoir qu'il menait avec Sanzo qu'une réelle aversion.

Alors qu'Hakkai… L'éclat de ses yeux disait qu'il ne plaisantait pas !

« -Hé Hakkai, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu parles de Sanzo comme ça ? Généralement c'est plutôt moi qui l'insulte. Il me le rend bien d'ailleurs… Alors, pourquoi, d'un seul coup ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Il a failli te tuer, Gojyo !

-Mais, c'était parce que…

-Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires ! Ca marche peut-être avec Gokû, mais pas avec moi. J'ai très bien vu son regard. Ce n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Ajouté à son attitude de ce matin, tu comprends que j'en ai assez de poser des questions sans obtenir de réponses satisfaisantes. Surtout si cela doit avoir d'aussi graves conséquences ! Surtout si cela te concerne ! Alors maintenant parle ! Que s'est-il passé exactement entre vous deux, hier soir.

-Rien. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé. On s'est retrouvé par hasard dans le même bar à boire le même saké. Il a joué au billard, j'ai joué aux cartes. Et il est parti juste avant moi. C'est tout.

-C'est vraiment tout ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

-Si tu ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander des explications. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il était plutôt à l'ouest.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ben, c'est un truc que j'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps : il devient de plus en plus bizarre à chaque fois que l'on arrive en ville. Comme si de voir des gens lui devenait de plus en plus difficile…

-Hmm. Oui. Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Je me demande d'où ça vient. En tout cas, c'est vraiment bizarre et inquiétant…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas bizarre du tout. Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça, avant. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps, quand y a trop de gens autour de lui. Mais ça dure pas longtemps en général. Vous avez jamais remarqué ? Pourtant ça se voit ! »

Hakkai et Gojyo se tournèrent lentement vers Gokû et le regardèrent sans bouger ni parler. Un assez long moment passa dans le silence et l'immobilité.

Hakkai et Gojyo continuaient à regarder Gokû d'un air incrédule, et celui-ci les regardait à son tour, à tour de rôle, d'un air interrogateur révélateur de son incompréhension.

Finalement, Gojyo se laissa tomber sur une pierre et sortit son paquet de clope d'un geste las en baissant la tête. Un long soupir accompagné d'un jet de fumée lui échappa. Puis il se mit à rire. Un rire bas, tout d'abord, seulement révélé par le mouvement de ses épaules, puis plus sonore quand il rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder Hakkai.

Celui-ci continua un bref instant de contempler Gokû d'un air étrange, pendant que le saru se mettait à crier à Gojyo de ne pas se moquer de lui. Puis ses yeux verts perdirent un peu de leur éclat métallique et un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux et rajustait doucement son monocle.

Le rire de Gojyo se fit plus fort, plus convulsif et plus communicatif, tandis que Gokû montait lui aussi le ton en se jetant sur le kappa.

Le sourire d'Hakkai s'élargit et s'accentua graduellement jusqu'à retrouver sa douceur habituelle. Il secoua la tête et s'avança lentement vers les deux autres qui se chamaillaient joyeusement, comme si les dernières vingt-quatre heures et leur lot d'aventures et d'émotions n'avaient jamais existé.

Au passage, il attrapa la cafetière, posée sur le feu de camp, et trois tasses.

Sa main libre glissa doucement dans les cheveux de Gokû en une caresse tendre et il s'assit paisiblement à côté de Gojyo.

« -Quelqu'un veut du café ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Hakkai versa le liquide noir et chaud dans les trois tasses et en tendit deux à ses compagnons, avant de souffler doucement sur la sienne et de commencer à boire à petites gorgées.

Gokû et Gojyo se mirent à boire également, en silence.

Alors, les bruits de la forêt proche qui semblaient jusqu'ici suspendus par la tension et la colère, reprirent leur droit et retentirent.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, savourant le calme et l'harmonie retrouvés. Puis Hakkai se tourna vers Gokû et Gojyo posa sa tasse vide et s'alluma une clope, sans quitter les deux autres des yeux.

« -Alors, Gokû, tu dis que ce genre de comportement arrive assez souvent à Sanzo et que tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état ? Raconte-nous parce qu'en presque deux ans, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec nous.

-Ben si, ça lui est arrivé, mais vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est tout.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ouistiti ! On l'aurait remarqué quand même !

-Pfff ! En dehors des jolies filles tu remarques rien, toi !

-Quoi ! Tu vas voir…

-Gojyo, cela suffit. Ce comportement ne nous avance à rien. Gokû, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Je ne me rappelle pas, c'est étrange…

-Parce que c'est jamais exactement la même chose et qu'en général, on reste pas longtemps dans le même endroit. En fait, c'est seulement quand il reste trop longtemps dans un lieu où il y a beaucoup de monde, ou bien lorsqu'il y a un truc qui se passe.

-Génial, le moine pourri est agoraphobe ! C'est vrai qu'entre paranoïaque, phobique de la pluie, névrosé œdipien et psychopathe du flingue, ça manquait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « quand il y a un truc qui se passe » ?

-Ben, un truc qui le flippe, comme le yohkai du désert. Vous vous rappelez pas ?

-Ah oui, en effet, je n'y pensais plus. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que ça lui arrivait avant et que cela ne dure pas longtemps ?

-Parce que ça lui arrivait assez souvent au début qu'on s'est connu, quand il m'a libéré. Et puis il faisait des cauchemars aussi. En fait, je crois bien que ça commençait avec les cauchemars, et puis ensuite son comportement était bizarre les jours qui suivaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un truc du genre de ce qui s'est passé avec Gojyo. Sauf qu'il le faisait pas vraiment, tu vois. Il est jamais allé au bout du geste. C'est… C'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je vois. Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui pourrait provoquer un comportement pareil ?

-Non, j'ai jamais compris. En tout cas, peu après qu'on vous ait rencontré, Gojyo et toi, ça a peu à peu disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça revient maintenant et comme ça.

-Merci Gokû, les choses sont un peu plus claires, maintenant. Et vous avez raison, tous les deux. A la lumière de ces explications, je crois qu'effectivement il faut se dépêcher de retrouver Sanzo avant qu'il fasse nuit.

-C'est bien joli, mais ça fait des heures qu'il est parti et on n'a aucune idée d'où. Cette forêt à l'air grande… Comment faire pour le retrouver ?

-Nous allons nous séparer. Toi Gokû, tu pars vers le nord, moi à l'est, Gojyo au sud et Hakuryu à l'ouest. Ne traînons pas, il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps vers le rideau d'arbres sombres qui les encerclait, tandis que le petit dragon blanc s'envolait rapidement et prenait de l'altitude.

- - - - -

La quiétude et le silence étaient retombés sur la forêt un instant troublée par le passage de l'homme. On n'entendait plus que les bruits habituels de la nature et des animaux qui l'animent.

Un certain temps passa. Un de ces moments paisibles, impossibles à mesurer, qui peuvent s'écouler en l'espace de quelques minutes, comme de quelques heures.

Puis de nouveaux froissements de branches et de buissons indiquèrent qu'un deuxième gros animal approchait.

Un second homme fit irruption. Il semblait suivre les traces du premier, car il regardait attentivement le sol et se baissait de temps en temps pour scruter les branches. Il avait l'air inquiet et énervé. Et fatigué aussi.

Son visage portait de nombreuses traces d'égratignures, comme s'il s'était battu il y a peu et ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue et de sang.

Il se figea un instant et tendit lui aussi l'oreille. Mais le bruit qu'il entendit sembla l'inquiéter et il se précipita rapidement par où le premier homme avait disparu.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il sembla devenir de plus en plus fébrile et pressé, au point que bientôt ses pas précautionneux et hésitants à cause de la végétation devinrent de grandes foulées de course.

Ce faisant, les branches des arbres et les épines des arbustes et des buissons déchirèrent ses vêtements et sa peau par endroit. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit tomber et, le long de son chemin, il laissa derrière lui de longs cheveux rouges, pris dans la végétation.

Le cœur de Gojyo battait horriblement depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la piste de Sanzo et qu'il avait identifié le bruit sourd et régulier qu'il entendait de plus en plus fort.

Non. Il se mentait à lui-même. En fait, son cœur était serré depuis l'instant où le moine avait disparu de sa vue pour se perdre entre les arbres noirs.

Il ne s'expliquait pas cette impression qu'un lien toujours plus serré enserrait sa poitrine et la comprimait. Il ne pouvait que constater que la gêne et la douleur étaient là.

Seulement, ce lien invisible et douloureux qui s'était un instant relâché à la vue des traces laissées par le passage du moine, se resserrait rapidement à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bruit.

Le bruit de l'eau. Une rivière ou un torrent qui coule violemment. Une chute d'eau qui se précipite du haut de rochers glissants. Et les pas de Sanzo qui se dirigeaient vers la source du bruit.

Gojyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la lueur de peur dans les yeux améthyste, à la colère et à la haine qui s'y était un instant reflétées. Parce qu'il y avait tout cela dans les yeux de Sanzo, et aussi de la souffrance et de la détresse, avant que son doigt ne se crispe sur la gâchette.

Le même cocktail d'émotion que la veille dans ce bar. Et au fond, en y réfléchissant, la même fragilité vulnérable qui tentait de se cacher derrière la violence.

Oui, les paroles de Gokû avaient un sens. Le saru avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à Sanzo de craquer ainsi. C'était juste la première fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dissimuler complètement, comme d'habitude.

Juste la première fois que ça se voyait, un peu comme s'il était trop fatigué pour se cacher.

Trop fatigué… Jusqu'où pouvait-il l'être ?

Gojyo accéléra encore, sans se soucier des branches et des épines qui lui lacéraient le visage et laissaient sur sa peau de fines traînées sanglantes. Il était si facile de se laisser sombrer et de cesser de se défendre et de se battre. Si facile de renoncer.

Machinalement, sa main passa doucement le long de ses deux cicatrices parallèles.

Les blessures étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps à présent. La peau ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Il ne lui restait même pas une sensation de sensibilité à cet endroit.

Et pourtant, quelque part, elles saignaient toujours et lui faisaient mal. Et elles continueraient probablement de le faire souffrir sa vie durant.

C'était juste que cela ne se voyait pas… Comme les blessures de Sanzo.

C'était juste ce genre de blessure qui vous use et peut finir par vous pousser à renoncer, à abandonner lentement, sans un bruit, sans un cri.

Sans que personne ne le voie… A part un petit singe tourné vers son soleil comme un tournesol.

Quel con il était ! Il l'avait vu pourtant ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé repousser si facilement ?

Le bruit était fort à présent, si fort qu'il couvrait les autres sons de la nature et le fracas de sa course. La lumière de la fin d'après-midi commençait à déchirer par endroit les ténèbres de la forêt. Il arrivait enfin au bout.

Il fit irruption violemment dans la clairière, comme s'il s'arrachait des bras des arbres qui tentaient de le retenir.

Essoufflé par la course, il se courba sur lui-même un instant en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Mais rapidement, il releva la tête, cherchant avidement la silhouette blanche et les cheveux d'or.

Son regard parcourut la clairière à toute vitesse, si vite que l'information n'eut pas le temps de monter à son cerveau pour immobiliser sa vue. Il fut obligé de revenir sur la tache claire pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu.

Une étoffe blanche surnageait à la surface de l'eau, ballottée par les remous violents.

Gojyo ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. De toute façon, il n'en était pas capable à ce moment précis. Il ne prit que le temps d'ôter ses chaussures et son blouson et il s'élança.

L'eau froide lui glaça le sang quand il plongea dedans et se retrouva englouti presque jusqu'aux épaules. Sa respiration se bloqua et ne s'évacua plus que par à-coups brutaux et inégaux.

Pour échapper à l'étreinte du froid, il se mit à nager vigoureusement, à grands mouvements énergiques. Il attrapa le tissu blanc et le tira vers lui, étonné qu'il offre si peu de résistance.

Et pour cause.

La soutane était vide. Pas trace de Sanzo.

Le courant était violent à cet endroit. Rapide et trouble, déchiré par des rochers acérés. Et cela faisait des heures que le moine était parti.

Il n'y avait plus aucune chance de le retrouver.

Lentement, Gojyo regagna la rive, tirant machinalement la soutane derrière lui. Son cerveau était blanc et un sentiment atroce de vide et d'inutilité l'étreignait si fort que sa respiration, débarrassé pourtant de l'étau du froid, ne se faisait pas plus aisée.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe boueuse et resta longtemps immobile, les mains crispées sur le tissu blanc et froid. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, à s'extirper de cette incrédulité douloureuse qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer, se finir comme ça, ici. Sanzo ne pouvait pas avoir renoncé de cette façon ! Il refusait d'y croire !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cheveux et un gémissement lui échappa. La réalité commençait à lui apparaître. Une réalité froide et dure dans laquelle le moine n'existait plus. Plus de disputes, plus de coups de feu et de remarques cinglantes. Il ne saurait jamais ce que le comportement de Sanzo révélait à son égard, la cause de cette hostilité étrange... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire...

Puis soudain, un mégot grésillant tomba à côté de lui, projeté d'un coin sombre derrière des rochers de la rive. Un mégot de Marlboro.

Gojyo se leva et se remit debout comme un ressort, un espoir fou dans le cœur. Il se précipita vers le recoin noir.

Il était là, à s'allumer une nouvelle clope, assis, vêtu seulement de son jean, le sûtra déposé à ses côtés. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir vu ou entendu, malgré le raffut qu'il avait fait, perdu dans les pensées sombres et douloureuses qui glissaient sur son visage.

Et pour une fois, Gojyo sentit l'allégresse, la joie pure, le gagner à la vue du moine. Sans réfléchir, tout aux émotions déclenchées par sa peur et la vue de Sanzo vivant, il s'élança vers le bonze et l'attrapa par les épaules pour exprimer tout son soulagement de le voir encore en vie.

Il ne pensa pas que le moine ne l'avait pas vu venir, que les choses n'allaient pas très bien entre eux et que visiblement Sanzo avait un fort ressentiment contre lui. En réalité, il ne pensa pas du tout. Son corps pensa pour lui et exprima son soulagement à travers ses gestes.

Mais il se rendit très vite compte qu'il avait fait une nouvelle erreur. Sanzo se raidit si brusquement et si fortement qu'il sembla devenir rigide comme une statue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément puis s'éteignirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser pourtant filtrer le moindre souffle ou le moindre cri.

Il semblait aussi inerte et froid que la pierre. Comme si Gojyo tenait dans ses bras un corps sans vie.

Effrayé par la réaction surprenante et exagérée du moine, Gojyo l'attrapa plus fortment par les bras pour le secouer, légèrement d'abord, puis devant l'absence de réaction, plus fortement.

Sanzo eut un hoquet sous les soubresauts que lui imposait Gojyo et celui-ci vit avec soulagement la lumière de l'intelligence regagner ses yeux violets.

Mais elle fut vite remplacée par autre chose et le moine commença à se débattre avec une force surprenante.

Gojyo n'eut que le temps de parer les coups. Et il eut fort à faire. Sanzo se débattait comme un animal, à coups de poings, de pieds, de coudes, de genoux, de griffes et même de dents.

Gojyo essaya de lui parler, de le calmer, tout en continuant de se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient. Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Visiblement le moine était trop choqué pour le reconnaitre. Il dut se résoudre à le maîtriser pour empêcher qu'il ne le blesse et ne se blesse lui-même.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Gojyo réussit à immobiliser Sanzo en l'écrasant de son corps au sol. Il était plus lourd et plus fort que le moine et n'avait pas trop de difficultés à le maintenir en le tenant par les poignets.

Malgré tout, Sanzo continuait de se défendre et d'essayer par tous les moyens de se dégager et la terreur intense qui emplissait ses yeux n'en finissait pas d'ébahir Gojyo.

Devant l'inutilité de ses efforts, son visage se crispa, sa respiration se fit sifflante, hachée par la peur, et les larmes se mirent à couler, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus violentes à mesure que ses yeux se fermaient.

Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, comme engourdis, et il cessa de bouger.

Gojyo resta stupide, bouche bée, ne sachant que faire, un moine presque nu évanoui dans les bras.

Après un long moment de surprise, il se releva et s'assit à côté de Sanzo. Il le regarda, regarda la soutane mouillée, puis à nouveau Sanzo et son visage s'assombrit. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son blouson, le visage grave et la bouche tordue en un pli dur. Il attrapa le vêtement à terre et retourna auprès de Sanzo, toujours évanoui, avant de recouvrir le moine inconscient.

Il s'alluma une clope avec des gestes nerveux, pleins de colère rentrée, et tira dessus presque violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, consumée. Il en alluma une autre, puis d'autres en silence, rageur.

Jusqu'à ce que Sanzo remue à côté et que les paupières blanches, cernées, battent et s'ouvrent sur des yeux améthyste tristes et fatigués mais lucides.

Sanzo s'assit lentement et resserra le blouson autour de lui. Il s'alluma lui aussi une clope avec le briquet que Gojyo lui tendit en silence.

Ils fumèrent sans un mot, le regard perdu sur la cascade et les remous de l'eau. Puis Gojyo écrasa sa clope par terre d'un geste sec.

« -Bon. T'avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? »

- - - - -

Terminé, non sans peines. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de la tournure que prend cette fic ainsi que de la médiocrité de ce chapitre : je vous le livre en l'état, écrit quasiment d'une traite et non relu. Désolé, je n'en ai pas le courage, ni le temps d'ailleurs.

Je précise que la raison que vous devinez sans doute à la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas la seule au comportement de Sanzo. Il y en a une autre, que Seveya a devinée ;-)) !

J'espère n'être pas trop tombé dans les stéréotypes lamentables existants pour ce sujet délicat… J'espère aussi que la réaction de Sanzo n'est pas trop OOC (Aie, aie, je pense que si…) et j'espère également que les fans d'Hakkai ne m'en voudront pas de sa réaction dure à l'égard de Sanzo. Je précise qu'il est si abrupt parce qu'il a eu très peur pour Gojyo, qui lui est particulier ;-)), et qu'en plus, il est lui aussi épuisé et à bout de nerfs. Après tout, il a bien le droit de craquer, lui aussi !


	6. Rage

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo

Disclaimers : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saiyuki

Réponse penaude aux rewiews :

Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé ! pour l'année et demie qui vient de s'écouler… Je reprends péniblement le chemin escarpé de l'écriture et c'est vraiment pas facile… d'ailleurs, j'ai bien peur que vous ne le constatiez très rapidement… En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos rewiews.

C'est parti…

**Burial**

**Rage**

Le fracas de l'eau qui gronde et se déchire sur les rochers. La nuit noire à présent, qui commence à bruire doucement de tous les sons sourds de la vie nocturne. Et deux hommes silencieux et immobiles.

La lumière vive d'une flamme brève et le grésillement de la cigarette qui s'allume. Puis à nouveau le silence, lourd, menaçant comme celui qui précède ou qui suit le déferlement des éléments. Un silence profond comme la nuit.

L'un des deux hommes rejeta la tête en arrière et un long soupir pesant s'exhala. Comme si celui qui l'avait poussé se libérait d'un poids trop lourd.

L'autre ne bougea pas.

Il était aussi immobile que la pierre contre laquelle il s'appuyait.

Le grondement régulier de l'eau se poursuivit. De même que la course de la lune. Les arbres bruirent doucement et la forêt frémit sous l'haleine du vent. Des oiseaux de nuit parcoururent le ciel. Un poisson sauta un instant hors de l'eau et y plongea à nouveau. Un fourré tressaillit, comme s'il était vivant, parcouru par un petit animal.

Combien de temps se passa sans que l'un des deux homme ne bouge ? La nuit s'avança encore. Le bruissement de la vie forestière nocturne se fit plus diffus. La faune s'endormait lentement. Bientôt le calme sacré de la nuit s'abattrait même sur la forêt.

Les deux hommes ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Soudain celui qui avait soupiré, se courba sur lui-même et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les doigts plongeant dans une masse sombre de cheveux longs et épais. Un instant, un mot claqua dans l'air au-dessus du bruissement du torrent. Un mot hurlé comme un cri de souffrance.

« MEEEERDE »

Puis vint la litanie, la répétition du même mot, comme une invocation, une prière incrédule et terrifiée. Une supplique contre une réalité insoutenable, pour repousser.

« .....Merde !!! »

Gojyo se leva comme un fou. Et agit de même. Il se retourna contre le rocher qui leur servait à tous deux de dossier. Les poings martelèrent la pierre de grands coups douloureux. Le sang jaillit, en fines gouttelettes d'abord, puis en rigoles plus larges qui se mirent à couler lentement sur ses bras. La douleur devait être vive, pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Puis les coups se firent moins forts, moins désespérés. La fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de cette colère folle qui l'avait jeté contre la pierre. Le kappa s'appuya des deux mains contre la roche, la tête tournée vers le sol. Un profond soupir résonna à nouveau, comme arraché douloureusement des entrailles.

« _Merde_… »

Sanzo ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa cigarette s'était éteinte depuis longtemps à présent. Ses yeux sombres, qui ne cillaient pas, fixaient inlassablement le cours du torrent qui se précipitait devant lui. Il semblait ne rien entendre ni voir. Perdu en lui-même, il était inaccessible au froid et à la nuit, comme au désespoir de Gojyo.

Seule sa respiration hachée et un tremblement convulsif parcourant son corps par instant témoignaient de la vie qui l'habitait.

Gojyo releva soudain la tête avec lassitude et sembla écouter quelque chose. Un bruit de branches cassées qui progressait vers la clairière. C'est vrai ! Les autres devaient les chercher à présent. Et ils devaient être inquiets. Il les avait complètement oubliés dans sa colère et sa souffrance.

La douleur de ses mains brisées par le rocher le rappela soudain à la réalité. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il contempla sans comprendre la chair à vif, tuméfiée et déchiquetée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Lui qui ne se mettait jamais en colère, habituellement…

Pourquoi donc ? Et pour qui ?

_Pour le moine pourri_ ?!

Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa. Instinctivement, en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il avait serré les poings de rage. La même colère se levait à nouveau en lui. Cette fureur blanche, violente, qui le poussait à détruire.

Le bruit de branches se transforma en pas et en noms. Leurs noms à tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, pensa-t-il, en reconnaissant la voix d'Hakkai. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui les découvre ainsi. Il aurait préféré avoir affaire au saru. Avec lui, adopter un comportement à peu près normal n'aurait pas été trop difficile. Mais avec Hakkai…

Gojyo inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et se contraignit à renfoncer en lui les sentiments violents qui l'agitaient. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette qu'il sentait trembler légèrement dans l'ombre, à ses côtés.

Sanzo était toujours rigide, tourné vers la rivière. Il était profondément inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par lui-même. Il tremblait de froid et ses lèvres très blanches viraient doucement au bleu, une cigarette éteinte coincée entre elles… Un instant, Gojyo sentit son cœur se serrer incompréhensiblement et un élan de douleur brutale faillit le jeter contre le moine. Sans savoir d'où ni comment lui venait cette impulsion, il eut brusquement envie de prendre Sanzo dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Ce désir inexplicable disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Gojyo légèrement haletant et totalement stupéfait d'avoir pu ressentir quelque chose de semblable pour le bonze.

A cet instant, Hakkai fit irruption, hors d'haleine, le visage crispé d'appréhension, dans la clairière. En voyant le kappa, il s'élança vers lui visiblement soulagé, mais lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent la soutane trempée à terre et la silhouette immobile de Sanzo derrière lui, Hakkai s'arrêta brusquement. Les yeux verts glissèrent du moine à Gojyo puis se détournèrent vers le torrent. Le visage d'Hakkai s'assombrit et ses yeux revinrent soucieux vers le kappa.

-« Gojyo, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillés, Sanzo et toi ? Tu vas bien, au moins ? »

Hakkai semblait vraiment inquiet, surtout pour lui. Dans ses yeux verts, on pouvait lire une crainte réelle, ainsi qu'un soulagement sincère de constater qu'ils étaient en vie tous les deux. Et il ne le quittait pas des yeux…

Si Gojyo avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu déceler autre chose dans les yeux de son ami, dans le tremblement léger de sa voix habituellement calme, dans l'émotion de ses gestes.

Mais le kappa était ailleurs, préoccupé par toute autre chose. Il ne remarqua rien.

Hakkai était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment.

Gojyo haussa les épaules et se détourna d'un air las. Il se pencha vers Sanzo et tendit la main pour le secouer. Mais le geste resta en suspens, à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du moine. Le kappa se mordit violemment la lèvre, songeant à la réaction qui avait tout déclenché. Quel abruti ! Il avait failli recommencer !

Il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il risquait de déclencher la même peur incontrôlable, qui lui faisait si mal. La colère assombrit à nouveau les yeux rouges ! Merde ! Pourquoi Sanzo le mettait-il dans le même sac que ceux qui avaient pu lui faire ça ! Merde ! Il était différent ! Jamais il ne ferait ce genre de chose ! Jamais ! Surtout à Sanzo…

Gojyo se détourna brutalement, saisi par sa dernière pensée. Whow ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce devait être parce qu'il venait de découvrir le secret du moine, qu'il réagissait ainsi ! Et puis il prenait toujours mal les choses quand des gosses étaient concernés…

C'était ça ! C'était parce qu'on avait fait du mal à un gamin, pas parce que ce gamin-là avait grandi pour devenir un jeune moine blond, aux yeux de crépuscule tourmentés. Surtout pas…

Bien sûr que l'injustice le révoltait ! N'importe qui serait révulsé par ce genre d'acte ! N'importe qui… Et pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs… Pas seulement pour Sanzo… Surtout pas…

Il serra les dents, sentant se déchaîner à nouveau la colère aveugle qui avait déferlé sur lui lorsqu'il avait enfin compris la cause des actes étranges du bonze. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

Un adolescent, presque un enfant, mince, perdu dans les plis trop grands et trop imposants d'une soutane de moine. Une silhouette blanche, couronnée d'or, trop fine, trop gracile, presque fragile dans cette robe sévère. Des mains qui se posent sur elle pour l'agripper, la salir…

Le corps qui ploie, qui s'affaisse sur le sol, comme une feuille qui tombe… Les mains avides qui déchirent les vêtements… Les rires gras, les halètements de bête et l'odeur de rut… L'homme qui s'abat, l'acte irréparable, la douleur et les cris… Puis le froid et les larmes, quand tout est fini et que plus personne ne le voit perdre pied et pleurer, enfin…

La respiration du kappa s'accéléra. Son estomac se tordit et un goût amer se distilla dans sa bouche. De penser que cela avait dû se passer ainsi… Il avait envie de vomir…

Un poids qui s'alourdissait continuellement obstruait sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il les voyait, ces hommes qui avaient touché son moine, sentait leur regard… Il les voyait. Comme ceux de la veille, ils suaient la joie immonde.

La haine le submergea violemment. Soudain, le voile noir qui le coupait du monde devint blanc. Blanc comme la rage. Comme le métal en fusion. Et la chaleur de la fureur le reprit. Il sentit son esprit repartir dans les limbes animales des émotions incontrôlables.

Il aurait voulu tuer, déchirer avec rage, et faire souffrir à la mesure de sa souffrance actuelle. Etait-ce ce que Sanzo avait ressenti, lorsqu'il avait découvert les visages malsains tournés vers lui, lorsqu'il avait lu dans les yeux avides posés sur lui ?

Incapable de supporter ce tourbillon d'émotions tour à tour violentes ou désespérées, entremêlées jusqu'à l'étourdir, Gojyo rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna du bonze, dont la proximité devenait trop douloureuse.

Ce faisant, il se retrouva face à Hakkai qui le regardait d'un air étrange. Sans savoir pourquoi le regard vert l'irrita brusquement et Gojyo le poussa sans ménagement.

« -Bon sang, Hakkai, laisse-moi passer ! J'en ai ma claque de cette journée de merde !

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas secoué Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? Cela ne te ressemble pas, d'être si prévenant et attentif à lui… Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre vous aujourd'hui, comme tu le rappelles si bien.

-Bon, tu fais chier Hakkai. Tu n'as qu'à le secouer toi-même. Tes insinuations sont de trop ce soir. Je passe mon tour et vais me pieuter ! Rideaux ! »

Et Gojyo s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs, laissant Hakkai sans un regard. Celui-ci le contempla longuement disparaitre, le visage indéchiffrable, avant de se tourner vers la silhouette toujours immobile et silencieuse du moine. Le regard vert se fit plus orageux. Pourtant la main fine qui se tendit vers le moine ne fut pas brutale mais empoigna l'épaule blanche avec douceur.

Hakkai sentit la respiration de Sanzo se bloquer et son corps se crisper encore davantage.

Le moine tourna un visage atone et inquiétant de blancheur vers lui. Les yeux sombres semblèrent avoir du mal à ajuster leur vision pendant un instant. Puis ils réussirent à fixer leur regard vague sur le visage d'Hakkai et le reconnurent. Le corps de Sanzo se relâcha et il entreprit de se lever avec difficultés.

Surpris de la réaction du moine, Hakkai l'aida pourtant à se remettre sur pieds. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas un regard rouge peiné suivre la scène.

Sanzo avait donc eu peur de lui pour réagir si violemment… Il ne se rebellait pas, n'avait pas peur quand Gokû ou Hakkai le touchaient… Non, crainte et aversion n'étaient réservées qu'à _lui_…

Gojyo manqua soudain d'air. Bon sang ! Pourquoi la réaction du moine le mettait-elle dans cet état ? Que Sanzo ne l'apprécie pas était si habituel ! Alors pourquoi son esprit et son cœur chaviraient-ils ce soir ?

Sans attendre ses camarades, le kappa s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pût, en courant presque. Il avait hâte de se dégager de l'atmosphère sordide de cette soirée. Il voulait regagner un lieu plus neutre et moins douloureux.

Il marcha longtemps, au hasard, parmi les fourrés et les sentiers à peine perceptibles de la forêt. Ce ne fut que lorsque les étoiles pâlirent et que la lune perdit de sa lumière argentée, que ses pieds reprirent machinalement le chemin du campement provisoire.

Son esprit était apaisé. Les idées ne se bousculaient plus dans sa tête et les choses semblaient avoir retrouvé leur apparence réelle, débarrassées des couleurs hallucinatoires et cauchemardesques de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la lisière encore noire de la forêt pour se diriger vers le petit groupe endormi de ses compagnons, Gojyo avait retrouvé ses esprits et ne ressentait plus qu'une grande tristesse, une immense lassitude.

Il était fatigué.

Avec une grimace de douleur, il s'assit sur une couverture déposée près des paquets d'affaires déchargées la veille avec hargne. Il ramena ses longues jambes contre lui et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit, comme attiré puissamment vers une silhouette endormie, posée à quelques mètres de lui.

Il poussa un soupir. S'il avait su…

Il comprenait tellement de choses, à présent. Le personnage de Sanzo lui paraissait soudainement compréhensible et explicable. Etonnamment… humain.

Lui revenaient en mémoire un nombre impressionnant de circonstances restées jusque là sans raison ni fondement.

Il comprenait tout maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Avait-il refusé de voir ? La vérité lui était-elle si pénible ? Elle éclairait pourtant totalement le comportement du moine… Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ?

Sanzo et sa haine des autres, surtout ceux qui l'approchaient. La distance que le moine instaurait immédiatement. Et puis, le dégoût et la gêne qui s'emparaient de lui devant les réactions passionnelles qu'il déclenchait parfois. Et l'aversion que suscitait en lui sa beauté, la honte qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son propre corps.

Le regard rouge, assombri déjà par la nuit, se voila encore davantage. Comme une spirale infernale, la scène du bar repassa sous ses yeux, et Gojyo se mordit douloureusement les lèvres.

Le geste humiliant, le contact perpétré de cette façon, violente et intrusive, avaient dû blesser Sanzo si profondément. Rouvrir la blessure sordide. S'était-elle d'ailleurs déjà fermée, cette saleté de blessure ? Vu le caractère du moine, cette putain de défense qu'il s'était fixée à lui-même de ne jamais être faible à nouveau, Gojyo en doutait fortement.

Sanzo ne s'était sans doute jamais pardonné d'être tombé dans le piège. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Surtout si ce n'était pas sa faute…

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il se punissait et accablait son corps responsable à ses yeux de cette défaillance indigne, en portant continuellement l'armure incommode de son habit d'apparat, en mangeant à peine, en supportant sans se plaindre des fatigues physiques déjà rudes pour les yohkais qu'ils étaient Hakkai, Gokû et lui…

Le regard rouge accrocha une chevelure de lune et un tressaillement parcourut le corps du kappa.

Les yeux pourpres se fermèrent. Les poings meurtris se crispèrent tandis qu'un tressaillement de souffrance parcourait le grand corps du kappa. Un grincement de dents s'échappa dans la nuit accompagné d'un murmure presque inaudible qui tira momentanément un petit dragon blanc d'un sommeil sans rêve.

« Bordel… Pourquoi ? »

Il sembla à Gojyo que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Il se sentait brisé, le corps complètement moulu. Il n'y avait pas un de ses membres qui ne le fit souffrir.

Mais le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel à en juger par les ombres oranges qui se peignaient sur l'intérieur de ses paupières. La douce chaleur grand jour, pourtant, semblait peiner à réchauffer l'atmosphère car il faisait frais et le vent était froid.

Le kappa ouvrit péniblement les yeux et reçut la lumière du soleil levant en pleine rétine. Il les referma aussitôt avec un grognement, avant de se risquer à les rouvrir à peine. Par la fente quasi imperceptible de ses paupières, il put juger que loin d'être haut dans le ciel, le soleil se levait juste et que cela ne devait faire qu'une ou deux heures au maximum qu'il s'était endormi.

Encore engourdi par le sommeil et endolori par le sol dur sur lequel il reposait, Gojyo s'abstint de bouger. Il était trop fatigué. C'était le tout petit matin. Il pouvait bien se rendormir après la journée de dingues qu'il avait eue la veille, non ?

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer les yeux, une ombre accrocha son regard. La silhouette se détachait, assise pensivement, contre le lumière du jour. L'homme semblait absorbé par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Son regard vert ne quittait pas une masse recroquevillée sur le sol et presque entièrement dissimulée par une épaisse couverture, d'où ne s'échappait qu'une main blanche et une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Gojyo tressaillit désagréablement. Le visage d'Hakkai était sombre, fermé, presque hostile tandis qu'il regardait le moine endormi. Il avait ce visage figé qu'il pouvait montrer dans les circonstances extrêmes, et que le kappa redoutait. C'était un visage qui lui rappelait qu'Hakkai était un meurtrier ; qu'il avait pu, en proie à des émotions violentes, supprimer des vies. Tant de vies.

Et Gojyo n'aimait pas se souvenir de ça. Il n'aimait pas voir Hakkai comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui, ça.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, pour se soustraire à cette impression pénible, quand un soupir lui fit à nouveau regarder la scène, protégé par ses mèches écarlates qui voilaient son visage.

Le dos d'Hakkai s'était courbé, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et il s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Son corps semblait parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, et Gojyo s'inquiéta. La violence et le comportement inhabituel de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut-être qu'Hakkai n'allait pas bien…

Mais au moment où il allait bouger pour signaler sa présence et demander à son ami ce qui se passait, celui-ci releva la tête pour le regarder, lui.

Gojyo reçut le regard vert de plein fouet et sentit un grand frisson lui courir le long du dos. Les yeux émeraudes exprimaient un maelström d'émotions semblables à celles qui l'avaient tordu en tous sens la nuit dernière. Instinctivement, bien plus que raisonnablement, le kappa comprit qu'Hakkai souffrait, et surtout qu'il souffrait à cause de lui.

Alors face à ce regard vert si intense, qui exprimait tant de choses, Gojyo referma les yeux, avec le sentiment atroce de céder, de fuir comme un lâche, et d'abandonner son meilleur ami à sa peine.

Il pinça les lèvres un instant, mais résista à la tentation de parler. Il ne savait même pas si l'ancien humain l'avait vu éveillé ou non. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler maintenant, pas tant qu'il se trouvait dans cet état dérangeant. Pas tant qu'il avait ce regard-là.

Son sentiment de malaise s'approfondit et il jura fortement dans sa tête.

Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui ! Pourquoi d'un seul coup tout devenait-il pénible et compliqué ? Pourquoi le bonze de merde devenait-il humain, souffrant, à protéger ? Pourquoi Hakkai leur jetait-il, à Sanzo et à lui, de tels regards ? Pourquoi lui-même se mettait-il à bouillonner d'émotions comme une marmite sur le feu ?

Mais merde à la fin ! Que se passait-il ?

Obstinément, Gojyo serra fortement les paupières. Avec rage, il entreprit de se rendormir.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Hakkai se lever et s'approcher de lui jusqu'à le surplomber. Une ombre vint amoindrir les formes oranges sur l'intérieur de ses paupières et un murmure lui parvint.

« -Gojyo… Gojyo… Tu dors encore ? »

Surtout ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre.

« -Il m'a pourtant semblé que tu étais éveillé… »

Ayant sans doute conclu qu'il dormait toujours, Hakkai se détourna et s'éloigna. Les ombres oranges regagnèrent leur place sur ses paupières. Et le silence retomba sur Gojyo.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, cette fois-ci, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Très haut. Il devait être presque midi. La chaleur avait réchauffé l'atmosphère et il faisait bon.

Gojyo s'étira longuement, testant avec une grimace l'élasticité de ses membres. Ce n'était pas génial. Il avait mal partout et certaines de ses écorchures avaient une sale gueule.

Il regarda autour de lui et avisa les trois autres autour du réchaud, un peu plus loin. Ils avaient dû s'éloigner pour éviter de le déranger.

D'un bon souple, ponctué par une légère moue de douleur, le kappa se leva et rejoignit ses trois compagnons et le petit dragon blanc lové sur l'épaule gauche de son maître. Une délicieuse odeur de café montait du réchaud et le singe était occupé à bâfrer joyeusement. Sanzo fumait calmement tout en écoutant Hakkai parler.

Tout semblait normal.

Alors quoi ? Il avait rêvé, cette nuit ?

Il s'assit péniblement entre Sanzo et Gokû, face à Hakkai. Celui-ci le salua doucement et lui tendit une tasse de café noir fumant avec un sourire.

« -Merci Hakkai. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes debout, tous les trois ?

-Moi oui, mais Sanzo et Gokû ne sont réveillés que depuis quelques minutes. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, à moins que ce ne soit le déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'il est. Tiens, sers-toi, tu dois avoir faim. »

Gojyo tendit la main, reconnaissant. En effet, il avait faim. Il ne prit pas garde qu'en accomplissant le geste, son bras effleurait celui de Sanzo, posé sur son genou, la cigarette maintenue avec élégance entre ses doigts fins. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Le geste était fait.

Le moine tressaillit et retira son bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il jeta sa clope à terre et l'éteignit d'un geste nerveux avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

« -Chanjo, u a où ?

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, animal !

-Tu vas te promener ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

-T'as fini ta bouffe, saru ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de Gokû, Sanzo s'éloigna à grands pas, comme pressé de les quitter. Gokû avait replongé la tête dans la nourriture et avalait ses aliments avec l'avidité d'un affamé de trois jour. Hakkai avait levé la tête pour suivre Sanzo du regard puis, sur un petit coup de museau d'Hakuryu, avait entrepris de nourrir le dragon.

Gojyo restait immobile, le bras tendu, l'assiette pleine de nourriture qui refroidissait à la main. Et l'angoisse et la souffrance de la veille refaisaient surface. Et le poids dans sa poitrine était revenu, l'empêchant à nouveau de respirer tandis que son esprit se tordait de douleur à cause de ce même sentiment amer d'injustice et d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi le moine réagissait-il encore ainsi avec lui ? Il avait bien vu que le contact d'Hakkai ne le révulsait pas ! Et pourquoi ressentait-il si douloureusement l'aversion du bonze ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gojyo n'avait pas remarqué. Gokû avait cessé de manger et le regardait avec intensité. Les yeux dorés l'étudiaient avec une gravité et une intelligence que lui et Hakkai auraient été surpris de constater. Le regard d'or scrutait Gojyo puis se tournaient vers la lisière de la forêt avant de s'arrêter sur Hakkai et Hakuryu. Le saru soupira légèrement. Allons bon, voilà que la tension recommençait entre ces trois-là !

Toujours absorbé dans son questionnement intérieur, Gojyo sursauta quand Gokû poussa une exclamation.

« -C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi Sanzo agit-il toujours comme ça ? C'est chiant, à la fin, parce que ça crée des malentendus !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ouistiti ? Il a toujours eu un faible pour moi, notre beau blond ! Mais comme son altesse est très pudique et un brin fière aussi - il faut le dire - il n'ose pas m'avouer ses sentiments ! »

Bon sang ! Que cela devenait dur de plaisanter sur ce sujet et à propos de Sanzo… Bientôt il ne pourrait même plus mener Gokû en bateau…

Mais la réponse du saru le prit totalement au dépourvu.

« -C'est sûr que Sanzo a une relation spéciale avec toi, vu qu'il t'a encore jamais flingué vraiment malgré toutes les conneries que tu lui as faites, mais ça serait bien que vous soyez un peu plus clairs sur le sujet… Ca éviterait les ambiances pourris genre hier. Et puis ça serait sympa pour Hakkai, Hakuryu et moi : après tout, on n'a pas à subir vos problèmes. »

Hein ? Que venait de dire cet imbécile de singe ? _Une relation spéciale_ ? _Clairs sur le sujet_ ? Mais il avait bu sa réserve de saké en cachette, ou quoi ?

Gojyo eut un rire incertain, tremblant un peu, comme hésitant à résonner clairement au grand jour.

« -Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je parle de Sanzo, là. Tu sais notre moine national, qui ne peut pas encadrer ma tronche ! T'as pu voir à quel point il m'appréciait pas, juste à l'instant ! Un effleurement et il a foutu le camp cet enfoiré !

-Justement. Il a foutu le camp. Il ne s'est pas fâché, ne t'a pas tiré dessus, ne t'a pas frappé ou injurié. C'est bizarre…

-Ouais, c'est bien mieux que ça ! Il est dégoûté par mon simple contact ! Je suis trop fort !

-Dégoûté ? Quand Sanzo est dégoûté par quelque chose, il ne s'en va pas, il supprime définitivement la cause de son dégoût. Il ne cède pas comme ça, aussi facilement. Ça, c'est plutôt quand il a peur… »

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait craint. Gokû confirmait ses pires craintes. Sanzo avait peur de lui… Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cette peur : le bonze l'assimilait aux salopards qui l'avaient coincé… Pour Sanzo, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux… Le poids sur sa poitrine l'oppressa un peu plus à cette idée.

Il en avait marre de ces montagnes russes émotionnelles, vraiment.

« -Le moine pourri a peur de moi ? Ah, ah, trop bon ! La journée est plus belle, soudain !

-Mais Gojyo, pourquoi Sanzo aurait-il peur de toi ? Il n'a peur que de ce qui le dérange ou le trouble.»

Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas révéler cela ! Surtout à Gokû. Il ne pouvait pas.

« -Il doit avoir peur que je lui rende tous ses coups injustes !

-Non, Sanzo n'a pas peur de ça. Il encaisse.

-Bah alors, je donne ma langue au chat ! D'ailleurs, il serait temps que je bouffe, moi, si je veux qu'il me reste quelque chose ! Je suis sûr que tu as vidé les réserves, et qu'on aura plus rien à grailler avant la prochaine ville ! »

C'était mieux comme ça. Laisser tomber cette spirale de sentiments bizarres et chasser tout ce fatras de sa tête. Il n'était pas fait pour ce bazar. C'était Hakkai, la beauté émotive ! Lui il se contentait d'être le beau mec sexy ! Ouais, ça c'était dans ses cordes.

Gojyo releva la tête avec un grand soupir de soulagement. Bientôt cette journée et cette nuit étranges ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs, de ceux qui ressemblent à un mauvais rêve chassé par le jour.

« -C'est vraiment bizarre. La seule fois où j'ai vu Sanzo réagir ainsi, c'était quand tu avais disparu pour botter le cul de Kami-Sama. Ouais. Il était pareil, énervé, inquiet, violent. On dirait qu'il ressent rien, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste qu'il sait pas comment montrer autrement ce qu'il ressent. Je le connais bien, moi. Je suis habitué. A chaque fois qu'il est inquiet pour moi, ou que je lui ai fait peur, il m'insulte et me tape. En fait, je crois que les gens qu'il aime, il les frappe plus que les autres. Ouais, c'est Sanzo, ça. »

Ahuri, Gojyo fixa Gokû attaquer avec entrain la dernière et énorme miche de pain qui restait. Ses paroles énoncées incidemment, avec candeur, il avait abandonné le sujet pour continuer à bâfrer, sans se préoccuper des suites éventuelles de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais le kappa, lui, avait du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_C'est sûr que Sanzo a une relation spéciale avec toi._

_Les gens qu'il aime, il les frappe plus que les autres. Ouais, c'est Sanzo, ça._

A bien y réfléchir, non seulement Sanzo le frappait beaucoup, mais en plus il avait voulu le tuer récemment !

_Quand Sanzo est dégoûté par quelque chose, il ne s'en va pas, il supprime la cause de son dégoût. Il ne cède pas comme ça, aussi facilement. Ça, c'est plutôt quand il a peur…_

C'était indéniable que le moine le craignait ou du moins craignait son contact… Suffisamment pour ne pas supporter qu'il l'effleure.

_Il n'a peur que de ce qui le dérange ou le trouble._

_La seule fois où j'ai vu Sanzo réagir ainsi, c'était quand tu avais disparu._

_On dirait qu'il ressent rien, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste qu'il sait pas comment montrer autrement ce qu'il ressent._

Whow, whow, whow, récapitulons : Sanzo avait peur de lui, mais ne le détestait pas puisqu'il lui tapait dessus et il ne dégoutait pas le moine puisque celui-ci avait mal réagi lorsqu'il avait disparu. Or Sanzo n'avait peur que de ce qui le troublait…

Mais alors, cela voulait dire que…

Gojyo se leva d'un élan et se précipita sur les traces du moine. Il fallait qu'il lui perle ! Immédiatement ! Il devait savoir ! Soudain, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Au mouvement que fit Gojyo, Hakkai, qui s'était éloigné pour nourrir et caresser son dragon, se retourna. Il suivit le kappa des yeux et le regarda s'enfoncer en hâte dans la forêt, visiblement à la recherche de Sanzo. Les yeux d'émeraude s'emplirent d'angoisse.

Gokû leva lui aussi les yeux de son repas, mais pour regarder Hakkai d'un air navré.

- - - - -

Fini. Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, normalement.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et le poster…


End file.
